Un lugar llamado Hogwarts version Harry y Hermione
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Capitulo 15 Epilogo 2, Las historias y sentimientos que esconde un lugar, un gran castillo: amores no correspondidos,dolor, orgullo, miedos, estatus sociales. Pero eso no importa mientras el AMOR derriba esas barreras
1. fiesta

-No

-Por favor, por favor

-No

-Dale, ¿di que si? ¡por fa! Y te prometo que hare todos mis deberes

-¿Que no entiendes la palabra NO?

-Aguafiestas

En un pasillo extenso del castillo Hogwarts, se encontraban 2 alumnos caminado y discutiendo, uno de ellos llevaba en su ropa una insignia de oro, le cual si te acercabas podrías ver dos letras P.A por Premio Anual, los jóvenes pararon su caminata eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego y ligeramente revuelto presa de la desesperación del chico, en su rostro tenía 2 ojos azules profundos como el mar, la mujer en cambio una chica que recién cumplió los 18 años tenia el cabello ensortijado y castaño amarrado a un severo moño y sus ojos eran entre miel y chocolate, una rara combinación que los hacía únicos, la muchacha tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho y su rostro ligeramente molesto a causa del chico que resultaba ser su mejor amigo.

-Vamos Hermione, ¡no puedes hacernos esto!, no es justo – el chico hizo una pataleta como niño de 3 años cuando en realidad tenía 19

-Mira Ronald- le señalo con el dedo- no pienso y escúchame bien- dijo al ver que el chico hacia una mueca – ser cómplice de esto y NO digas que es injusto PORQUE esto no es un JUEGO

-Pero… Hermione necesitamos disfrutar. En serio – el pelirrojo agarro los brazos de su amiga que tenía intenciones de alejarse de el – no entiendes ¿Cuánto ya paso de la guerra y no disfrutamos de la libertad? dime ¿Cuánto?

-5 meses-contesto rauda la castaña – pero – replico – no significa que yo como premio anual y mejor amiga de ustedes 2 tenga que darles permiso para que se vayan a disfrutar entre semana ¡tenemos clases Ron! Se pueden esperar hasta el sábado.

- Y lo digo y lo repito ¡AGUAFIESTAS!- Grito el chico alejándose corriendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo

La chica quiso en ese momento lanzarle un hechizo a ese _niño cabeza hueca_ pensó. Al encontrarse sola en el pasillo se recargó en una columna cercana y analizo las palabras del chico dichas anteriormente. Si, era una aguafiestas por no darles ese privilegio pero que podía hacer ella no podría tolerar que le pasara algo a ellos 2 a sus mejores amigos especialmente a uno de cabello negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda ese chico estaba metido en su mente y en lo más profundo de su corazón ¿ como sucedió? no lo supo, ni cuándo, ni donde, solo sabía que allí estaba el invadiendo su corazón y mente.

El año pasado para la chica fue el más duro, cruel y sangriento año en sus vidas, la guerra los había alcanzado, ella junto a esos chicos decidieron ir en busca del alma fragmentada de Tom Riddle. Mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, ocasionando que se escondieron como vil delincuentes cuando en realidad querían la paz del mundo mágico y que él su mejor amigo, el-niño-que-vivió, el elegido, terminaría con una profecía que lo marco antes de nacer

Si era una injusta por no dejarles ir y "disfrutar su libertad" pero ella tenía miedo, miedo al saber que todavía había seguidores del señor oscuro que clamaban venganza y la muerte de Potter Harry Potter el amor de su vida.

Sencillamente eso significaba el, era su mejor amigo, pero también era ese chico el cual amaba y que nunca pero nunca se fijaría en ella – la-simple-chica-sabelotodo-mejor-amiga de-Harry-Potter, la que por más que tratara el siempre se fijaría en chicas más bonitas que ella. Un ejemplo Cho Chang novia de Harry en quinto, la ex-buscadora de Ravenclaw, claro que no sentía celos por esa chica, no en realidad le dio risa la relación que tuvieron y mas risa le dio cuando el pobre Harry tuvo un beso "húmedo" palabras de Harry claro, que rectifico al chico y le dijo que el si besaba bien la culpable era ella, bueno eso eran en sus pensamientos, mas sin querer se le escapo de su boca. Cuando vio como sus dos mejores amigos la veían sorprendidos, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, ella se mostro indiferente aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa y no sabía por que.

Un año después descubrió lo que le pasaba al ver sonreír a su amigo pelinegro, mostrando esa sonrisa verdadera que por años el no tenia. Se sintió mal al saber que la causante de eso era su mejor amiga, hermana de Ron y la más bella de Hogwarts, Ginebra Weasley y no ella. Con su pelo rojo al viento, con esa sonrisa perfecta, con las cualidades asombrosas de quidditch y ese cuerpo esbelto perfectamente moldeado, a su lado se sintió como la simple mejor-amiga-chica-sabelotodo-de-Harry-Potter.

Ella no tenía el pelo rojo liso y perfecto, si no castaño y enmarañado como un arbusto, era cierto que tenía una linda sonrisa pero eso no se hubiera cumplido si no fuera a causa de un hechizo, que hizo que sus dientes estén parejos. No era la mejor cazadora de quidditch y de Gryffindor en realidad ella le temía volar, sin embargo por Harry enfrento su temor y pudo volar sin gritar

Pero a un así todas las hazañas y reglas que rompió ella por el ojiverde, este la seguirá viendo como su mejor amiga-palabras que le dolían en el fondo de su corazón-

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, decidió irse a la sala común, al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo. Por el camino se encontró a varios chicos de primero, a algunos los reprendió por andar corriendo y a otros les señalo el camino hacia sus salas comunes.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, vislumbro una sombra, la castaña precavida saco su varita y apunto hacia esa dirección acercándose sigilosamente

Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la sombra era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. El chico al verla se sorprendió y sin darle tiempo a hablar la saludo con la cabeza y se alejo de allí sin dejar de mirar en una dirección, Hermione intrigada siguió su mirada y se percato que estaba viendo a Ginny. La pelirroja se alejaba en otro corredor y la castaña frunció el seño pero no le dio importancia.

Al entrar a su sala, se percato que no había nadie _que raro_ pensó ya que a esas horas casi siempre estaba lleno de alumnos sentados en las mesas o sillones de la sala. Decidió no investigar, estaba cansada así que se sentó en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea – lo cual fue un error como premio anual debió de hacerlo – la castaña se adentro de nueva cuenta en sus recuerdos

El sexto año en Hogwarts para la chica fue el peor, no por las amenazas de Voldemort ni las sospechas de Harry en que Draco Malfoy era un Mortifago aunque al final esto último fue cierto, si no a lo que se respecta en relaciones amorosas.

Hermione creyó estar enamorada de Ron, pero tiempo después se dio cuenta que eso era una ilusión. Después de su primer beso con el pelirrojo con el cual no sintió las emociones que debería sentir, de echo pensó que estaba besando a su hermano y no al chico por el que estuvo "enamorada" por casi siete años. Sin embargo lo hizo frente a Harry, el pelinegro los estaba viendo cuando la chica motivada por darele celos y por saber que es lo que sentía, beso a Ron.

Después de ese Gran beso y de la guerra finalizada, su relación no llego a mas, de echo el pelirrojo días después le confesó un poco temeroso que en realidad no la amaba y por temor a lastimarla no se lo dijo cuando debía. Hermione se sintió aliviada al saberlo y abrazo a Ron dándole las gracias por no ser ella quien lastimara el corazón del pelirrojo.

Ron se sorprendió de la sinceridad de la chica y de que esta no sufriera, no tardo en responder al abrazo

-¿Amigos?- dijo Ron tímidamente

-No-dijo la castaña y el semblante de Ron se volvió triste la chica al verlo se aguanto las ganas de soltar una carcajada- lo dices mal Ron, mejores amigos por siempre.- abrazándolo con más fuerza que antes y riendo los dos juntos

Fue en ese momento del abrazo que vieron llegar a Harry, el aludido al verlos sonreír abiertamente frunció el seño visiblemente molesto, segundos después suavizo el rostro. La castaña por un momento se confundió al ver esa acción era como si el ojiverde estuviera ¿celoso? _No, no puede ser_ se dijo la chica _estoy delirando_ pensó

Porque en ese instante bajaba Ginny con una gran sonrisa viendo fijamente a Harry y viceversa

-Hermione

-Hermione ¿me escuchas?

-Mmm- la chica al escuchar su nombre voltio a ver a su interlocutor y dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver a Harry sentado a su lado

-Harry- susurro

-Tierra llamado a Hermione ¿me escucha?- mientras decía eso Harry pasaba su mano frente al rostro de Hermione

-Harry deja de hacer eso

-Um… lo siento pero es que, llevo rato hablándote y no me hacías caso

-¿Si? ¿en serio?

-Si de echo parecías dormida con los ojos abiertos, no mejor te parecías a una lechuza

El chico soltó a reír al decir lo último mientras que la chica lo miro indignada y alzando una ceja, Harry al verla molesta dejo de reír

-mmm…bueno yo…me me dijo Ron que no le diste permiso para salir

-AH ya te fue con el chisme

-Je si, estaba indignado

-Mira Harry te digo lo que le dije a Ron en su momento no pienso ser cómplice de esto ¿me escuchaste? NO-finalizo cruzando sus Brazos

-Pero Hermione tenemos derecho a divertirnos dijo el ojiverde tratando de disuadirla

-¿Y quien lo dice? Merlin- menciono sarcástica la castaña

-No yo

-Harry- suspiro- en serio ¿no se pueden esperar hasta el fin de semana, Tiene que ser justo hoy?

-Bueno si nos podríamos aguantar… pero es que dentro de poco cumplen años Parvati y Padma … en realidad hoy. La fiesta es sorpresa por el cumple de las chicas y por festejar como se merece el triunfo de los buenos – el ojiverde la veía suplicante ocasionando que la castaña se pusiera nerviosa

-Eso ultimo lo dijo Ron ¿cierto?

-Eh… ¿quizá?

-Ay Harry en serio con ustedes dos no se puede

-Dale Mione di que si – el chico puso los ojos de cachorro abandonado con tal de conseguir el mentado permiso que como premio anual puede dar Hermione, si no se encontraba un profesor cerca y en caso de emergencia. Sin embargo Hermione sabía por que esos dos preferían ir con ella antes de pedir permiso a un profesor.

NO-con todo el dolor de su corazón y tratando de pensar que Harry no la odie prefirió negarle la petición- _es por tu bien Harry_ pensó la chica

-Hermione sinceramente ¿a que le temes? No nos va a pasar nada

-Harry son-consulto el reloj pegado a una pared – las 9 de la noche a esta hora todos tiene que estar en su sala sin excepción.

-Entonces no te preocupes la fiesta va a continuar con o sin permiso y si me disculpas iré a buscar Ginny para llevarla- dijo el ojiverde serio viendo fijamente a Hermione

-Eh Ginny no esta-le contesto la chica

-¿No? ¿Segura? Porque pensaba que con tu ayuda la fueras a buscar, ya sabes porque yo no puedo subir.

-No está ¿que no entiendes? –

-Ay perdón no dije nada malo, además te venia a buscar a ti también para llevarte a la fiesta pero veo que estas dispuesta a no ir –Harry mostro cierto sarcasmo al pronunciar esas palabras pero no se dio cuenta que eso le dolía a Hermione

-NO

-Dios Hermione –Harry alzo sus manos al techo como implorando ayuda- la mayoría de las casa consiguieron permiso hasta los de Slytherin y eso ya es mucho decir

-Y los profesores están de acuerdo- la chica estaba asustada al saber que la mayoría del colegio se iba a la dichosa fiesta

-Eh emm… no… consiguieron el permiso con Terry el otro premio anual

-Pues que se diviertan- dijo la chica con sarcasmo- yo no soy como el Harry, así que si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación.

-Entonces me voy y tenía razón Ron ¡aguafiestas!- Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir pero se detuvo arrepentido por la forma hiriente en que le hablo a su amiga. Se giro hacia ella que estaba parada mirándolo con tristeza

-Segura Mione- la forma suave de llamarla hizo mella en el corazón de la chica, pero no acepto su invitación. Cuando Hermione no le contesto supo que era caso perdido, así que Harry salió de aquel lugar triste y afligido. Quería festejar ese día con sus amigos especialmente con Ron y Hermione

La chica al verlo traspasar la puerta cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando, sacando todo el dolor que se le vino acumulando por las palabras de Harry, recordó con claridad los momentos que pasaron juntos en aquella carpa cuando Ron los dejo.

La tristeza que ella sentía al perder a uno de sus mejores amigos se vio reflejada al estar pendiente de la radio mágica. El temor de ella era escuchar que Ron estaba muerto o peor que fuera atrapado por los mortifagos y lo torturaran sin parar por solo ser amigo del elegido

Lógicamente eso le dio a pensar a Harry que estaba triste porque el amor de su vida la había dejado. Entonces el chico la animo bailando, tratando de olvidar sus penas y siendo solo ellos dos. Al final del baile Hermione estaba nerviosa porque se fijo en que Harry veía sus labios como pidiendo permiso para besarla. Entonces la chica no supo cómo ni por que la imagen de Ginny llego a su cabeza no quería traicionar a su amiga por eso se alejo de él sin percatarse de la tristeza que reflejaba los ojos de Harry

Recordó como le propuso a Harry quedarse en el bosque de Dean y envejecer juntos. El chico negó su oferta y ella pensó que si la chica hubiera sido Ginny, el ojiverde aceptaría a la primera.

La vez que fueron juntos al cementerio visitando las tumbas de los padres de Harry, como hubiese deseado Hermione conocer a Lily Potter, esa mujer que dio su vida para proteger a su hijo. A pesar de la tristeza que sentía Harry, eso le dio el valor para continuar y destruir a ese monstruo definitivamente

En ese instante Hermione despertó de sus recuerdos y se fue a su habitación. Lo bueno de ser premio anual es que no tenia compañeras que le preguntaran por que llego en ese estado, se fue directo al baño para relajarse en la tina. Paso una hora más o menos donde sus lágrimas siguieron derramándose en silencio

Mientras tanto en un lugar fuera de Hogwarts

-Ron ya es tarde vámonos

-No Harry hip no seas como Hermione apenas son- el pelirrojo en un avanzado estado de ebriedad consulto su reloj pero se dio cuenta que todo lo veía borroso- eh no importa que horas sean Harry hip la fiesta apenas empieza hip

-No ron son más de las 2 de madrugada tenemos que llevar a esos alumnos a sus salas comunes si no estaremos castigados de por vida

-Ay Harry no seas dramático pero…hip está bien

Media hora después en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, se veía a varios alumnos cruzar llegando directo a la casa de los sustos. Después de que todos los alumnos salieran por ultimo salió Harry junto a un Ron medio dormido, en ese instante la luna llena ilumino el lugar. El ojiverde se fijo en la luna y exhalo un suspiro _ojala estuvieras aquí Hermione_ pensó

Sin saberlo una castaña también veía la luna atreves de su ventana que momentos después la adormeció.

Al día siguiente varios alumnos tenían dolores de cabeza, otros vomitaban donde se encontraran y muy pocos simplemente seguían con normalidad y entre ellos se encontraba Hermione


	2. resaca

** Disclaimer los personajes y lugares que estan aqui no me pertenecen, son de la Grandiosa JK y de la warner**

**hola chicas!, bueno pues aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia**

**espero que les guste**

**2 Resaca**

La castaña había despertado con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estaba afligida y sabia que tarde o temprano la relación de Harry y Ginny seria la novedad otra vez en Hogwarts.

No quería aceptarlo pero tenía que asimilarlo, Harry nunca la vería con otros ojos. Había llegado al gran comedor y vio a su amigo pelirrojo tocándose la cabeza. Suspiro, de seguro estaba sufriendo la resaca por la fiesta anterior, donde Ginny se le declaro a Harry y este acepto por que ahora ya no había amenaza alguna para no seguir con la relación _divagas Hermione_ pensó y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza se dirigió hasta la mesa donde Ron lloriqueaba por el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

La chica en venganza lo saludo alzando la voz

-¡Buenos días Ron!-

-Ay, Hermione baja la voz… no vez que me duele la cabeza,-respondió el pelirrojo susurrando ya que el dolor de cabeza le impedía empezar una discusión con su amiga.

-Pues eso es para que aprendas a obedecer lo que yo digo Ronald- la chica se sentó en la banca enfrente de su amigo y por unos segundos puso su faceta de mandona

-Shh…shh… me duele, en serio Hermione – señalo el pelirrojo su cabeza

-Honestamente Ron, tú y Harry no debieron hacer una fiesta entre semana y para colmo sin permiso de los profesores. Dentro de poco el profesor Stanley nos dará pociones y por lo que veo no estás en condiciones para asistir a ninguna clase. ¡Merlín! ya me imagino cómo ha de estar Harry-

-En serio Hermione… tienes que regañarme justo ahora- Ron miro fijamente a su amiga – no puedes esperarte hasta mañana-

-No, no puedo-

-Ya basta Premio Anual- el pelirrojo pronuncio la frase arrastrando la última palabra, apretando los ojos por un momento a causa de un mareo

-Toma – la ojimiel saco entre sus cosas un frasco con un color verde parecido al vomito y se le entrego a su amigo.

-¿que es esto?- Ron entreabrió los ojos visualizando el frasco y al ver el color le dieron ganas de vomitar

-Es una poción para la resaca, sinceramente no te lo mereces… pero que se va a hacer no quiero perder puntos por culpa de ustedes, además no soportaría escucharte quejar todo el día- finalizo la chica abriendo el frasco y acercándoselo a Ron, el cual confiando en su amiga se tomo la poción que segundos después hizo efecto ocasionando que el mareo, las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza bajaran considerablemente

-Gracias-

-De nada, ahora dime ¿donde está Harry? para que le de la poción

-Emm… No lo sé -dijo el pelirrojo confundido volteando su cabeza a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su amigo- se fue con Ginny desde hace rato y no han regresado por lo visto

Al escuchar la respuesta de Ron, Hermione creyó morir "_de seguro están disfrutando de su nueva relación_. Ron se fijo como los ojos de Hermione perdían el brillo que los caracterizaba y se volvían tristes y eso le dio a pensar en que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga.

Sin embargo el chico dejo de mirarla para ver a una rubia de ojos saltones ingresar al comedor guiñándole un ojo y sonreírle de manera picara a lo cual el pelirrojo se extraño.

-Hermione- pronuncio las palabras tratando de que su amiga le hiciera caso mientras el agarraba una tostada- ¿no vas a desayunar?

-Eh… no Ron, no tengo hambre- y sin más se alejo dejando a un confundido pelirrojo y salió del comedor dirigiéndose hasta el patio del colegio, cruzando los jardines para llegar hasta las orillas del bosque prohibido.

Pero en su caminata, se percato de una imagen que era preferible no haber visto. Ginny y Harry besándose, la castaña echo a correr sin percatarse que segundos después, el pelinegro se separaba de una confundida Ginny evidentemente molesto.

Hermione llego hasta un claro cerca del bosque prohibido, el cual encontró hace 3anios pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir hacia aquel lugar que por lo visto era secreto a los ojos de los demás

Se acerco hasta una gran roca que se encontraba en medio de aquel hermosos lugar y se soltó a llorar como niña pequeña. Extrañaba a sus padres que aun no había encontrado para recuperarles la memoria, necesitaba a su madre aconsejándola y consolándola, a su padre llamándola con cariño "terroncito de azúcar, Honey o mi princesita" a pesar de ser casi una adulta

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así solo se percato del cambio del sol y del viento. En ese instante, escucho unos pasos cerca del lugar, alerta saco cuidadosamente su varita dispuesta a atacar si era un Mortifago, con lagrimas en los ojos quiso voltear a ver a la persona, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano en el hombro y después unos fuertes brazos alzándola, ocasionando que la chica se pare sin saber quién era esa persona hasta que escucho su voz

-Hermione… perdóname- susurro una voz masculina que ella conocía a la perfección, el aliento del chico chocando contra su oído la aturdió, por un momento se pregunto como el pelinegro sabia donde estaba.

-Harry- susurro la castaña

-Lo siento Mione… lo siento hermosa- y los brazos que la levantaron se cerraron en torno a sus cintura, acercándola hasta un fuerte pecho masculino que choco con su espalda, donde la castaña dejo salir una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, el cual se hizo más grande al escuchar las siguientes palabras

Te amo- el chico la volteo estando de frente a frente viéndolo directo a sus ojos verdes, esos ojos esmeralda que la tenían hipnotizada y segundos después sintió unos labios presionando los suyos, la chica emocionada correspondió a ese beso tierno, suave y amoroso que al transcurrir los minutos se volvió exigente y apasionado.

De pronto una gota de lluvia choco en su mejilla

**les gusto que es lo que recibe la historia Jitomatazos o Confeti jeje**


	3. Ni una lagrimas mas

**disclaimer : los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa JK y tambien a la Warner**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Te amo- segundos después el chico la volteo estando de frente a frente viéndolo directo a sus ojos verdes, esos ojos esmeralda que la tenían hipnotizada y segundos después sintió unos labios presionando los suyos, la chica emocionada correspondió a ese beso tierno, suave ya amoroso que al transcurrir los minutos se volvió exigente y apasionado._

_De pronto una gota de lluvia choco en su mejilla_

**_4 Ni una lagrima mas... olvida a Harry_**

Y la castaña despertó de aquel sueño, encontrándose en el claro del bosque, apoyada en la piedra y ningún Harry besándola o abrazándola

-Solo fue sueño- pronuncio Hermione y quiso llorar de nuevo, entonces cansada de sufrir una y otra vez, se retracto a dejar salir una lagrima mas.

-BASTA, ya basta - grito la chica- ni una lagrima mas por Harry Potter, ya no, el ya eligio a su pareja y ahora Hermione sigue con tu vida, ya déjalo, acepta que solo eres su amiga.

Y con esa determinación, se alejo del lugar prometiendo no llorar hasta que fuera necesario. Llego al castillo empapada, ya que en su recorrido empezó a llover, saludo a personas como los fantasmas y uno que otro estudiante con el que se llevaba bien, que antes ni caso hacia por estar centrada en su amor por Harry. Una vez llegado a la sala común, percatándose que no había nadie porque la mayoría estaba en clase, ya que efectivamente era más de medio día, se dirigió hasta su habitación para cambiarse e ir al comedor.

Lo que ella no sabía es que dos chicos desesperados andaban buscándola por todo el castillo olvidándose de las clases y de que era más fácil utilizar el mapa de los merodeadores. Ron y Harry ya no sabían donde buscar, había recorrido todo el castillo hasta fueron a la casa de los gritos, los chicos andaban alterados especialmente Harry, ya que temía que unos mortifagos hayan llevado a su amiga. No quería pensar en eso pero al no encontrarla su teoría se hacía cada vez más acertada.

Sin esperanza alguna, se dirigieron hasta su sala común para cambiarse e ir a la dirección a informar que la castaña estaba desaparecida o tal vez secuestrada, sin embargo al llegar se encontraron con una castaña sonriente bajar las escaleras.

-Hermione-dijo un aturdido Ron- Hermione-mas alto- Hermione, nos puedes decir en donde rayos estabas- dijo un pelirrojo furioso

-Yo bueno… Salí a dar un paseo, no pensé que les molestara chicos-

-¿Molestarnos? ¡¿Molestarnos? Hermione estábamos preocupados por ti- esta vez fue Harry quien le contesto a Hermione

-Estábamos a punto de ir con la directora y empezar una búsqueda en Hogmeasde y alrededores, porque aquí la señorita no se digno a decir donde estaba-

-Ron …Yo…-

-No importa Hermione, lo importante es que estas bien, pero para la próxima avisa… por favor-

-Oh Harry… lo siento chicos-

-Eres nuestra amiga- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- y la castaña bajo los últimos escalones par ir a abrazar a esos chicos que eran sus mejores amigos.

-No te preocupes Hermione, ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación-

-Un momento Ron ¿No tienes hambre? Vamos al comedor que yo si muero de hambre-

-Por si no lo has notado premio anual, estamos mojados de pies a cabeza, por tu culpa- señalo Ron sus ropas todas empapadas y la castaña volteo a ver a Harry que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-OH…entonces aquí los espero…anda sube no me voy a ir- dijo la ojimiel al ver que el pelinegro estaba reticente a dejarla sola

-Pero Hermione- el ojiverde tenía miedo que ella se volviera air

-Honestamente Harry, sube a cambiarte la ropa AHORA- dijo la castaña adoptado su pose de mandona – no me voy a ir te lo prometo – pronuncio las palabras regalándole una sonrisa a Harry.

-Está bien-dijo Harry resignado devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga y subió a alcanzar a su amigo pelirrojo

3 semanas después

-Vamos Hermione-

-No-

-Dale Hermione-

-No-

-Te pasas Hermione-

Dos chicas andaban discutiendo en el comedor, olvidando aquel incidente donde la castaña dejo preocupados a sus amigos, ocasionando que Ginny la regañara evidentemente molesta y adoptando la pose de la matriarca Weasley. Ahora ellas discutían porque desde hace 4 días la directora McGonagall anuncio que habrá un baile para Hallowen y tenían que conseguir sus disfraces ya que querían hacer la fiesta a lo muggle, pero la castaña no quería ir a comprar su disfraz porque esto no venia al caso ya que ella no iba a asistir.

-Dale… vamos Hermione-

-No Ginny, entiéndelo…ay eres peor que tu hermano, lo digo en serio-

-Pues, si soy peor que mi hermano, voy a conseguir que vayas-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Ahh pues muy bien, luego no te quejes eh- la pelirroja se paro en medio del comedor y llamo la atención de los presentes que se encontraba allí, Hermione le pregunto que iba a hacer y Ginny solo le guiño el ojo

-Podría alguien darle un beso a mi amiga- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Hermione quien escupió su jugo el cual andaba tomando y gritando un sonoro

-¡¿Qué? Ginny no…Ginny-

-Vamos chicos no se desanimen, son gratis- dijo la pelirroja feliz al ver una fila considerable de chicos y entonces una rubia soñadora apoyando a su amiga pelirroja grito

-El que logre darla un beso más de un minuto tendrá una cita el próximo sábado- Los hombres más eufóricos que antes empezaron a gritar y a decir "yo, yo, elígeme a mi, vamos yo soy mejor"

-Ginny- pronuncio la castaña arrastrado el nombre de la pelirroja y apretando sus puños pero al ver que las acciones de la pelirroja no cesaban se rindió

-Esta bien voy contigo… de compras-

-¡Siiiiiii!- gritaron a coro unas emocionadas Ginny y Luna

-Muy bien chicos, la próxima tendrán suerte... ahora fuera no los necesitamos- dijo una rubia soñadora

5 días después una castaña corría de un lado a otro dando órdenes a las personas que le ayudaba a decorar el Gran comedor, el lugar estaba quedando hermoso con las velas dentro las calabazas, los murciélagos de dulce revoloteando en el comedor, los colores naranja y negro adornaba ese día

Hermione distraídamente tocaba un anillo que tenía puesto el cual tenía una piedra de color verde esmeralda, esa noche conocería a su pareja.

La directora McGonagall con tal de fomentar la unión y convivencia entre las 4 casa opto por hacer una especie de ruleta con anillos, -"_no se sabrá quien es su pareja, podría ser de la misma casa o de diferente, del mimo sexo o no, el resultado de esto es que se diviertan y se conozcan y que mejor que una fiesta de disfraces para bajar los prejuicios que hay en el colegio Hogwarts"_- (palabras de McGonagall)

El sorteo consistía en que había 2 anillos con la misma piedra,( había piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores) una vez que cualquier persona agarrara un anillo su pareja desconocida el otro, en la fiesta se activaran mostrándote quien era tu pareja

Hermione estaba entre emocionada y triste, emocionada por que podría conocer un chico guapo, que le ayude a olvidar a Harry y triste por lo mismo, por sentir que nunca fue para el.

**hola: chicas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

** Espero que les haya gustado el que acabo de publicar. de todas maneras se aceptan jitomatazos, libros, zapatos, pero pianos no por que dan un dolor horrible de cabeza jeje XD**


	4. el mas lindo recuerdo

**hola ! vengo con este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y gracias a las chic que han comentado**

**dedicado para ustedes y para las lectoras que leen en las sombras**

**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios si no de la grandiosa JK yo solo hago uso de ellos sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>_

_La directora McGonagall con tal de fomentar la unión y convivencia entre las 4 casa opto por hacer una especie de ruleta con anillos, -"__no se sabrá quien es su pareja, podría ser de la misma casa o de diferente, del mimo sexo o no, el resultado de esto es que se diviertan y se conozcan __y que mejor que una fiesta de disfraces para bajar los prejuicios que hay en el colegio Hogwarts"__- (palabras de McGonagall)_

_El sorteo consistía en que había 2 anillos con la misma piedra,( había piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores) una vez__ que cualquier persona agarrara un anillo su pareja desconocida el otro, en la fiesta se activaran mostrándote quien era tu pareja_

_Hermione estaba entre emocionada y triste, emocionada por que podría conocer un chico guapo, que le ayude a olvidar a Harry y triste por lo mismo, por sentir que nunca fue para el._

**4- el mas lindo recuerdo**

Eran las 6 de la tarde en una hora empezaba la fiesta y como siempre las chicas de todas las casas estaban enceradas en sus salas comunes mientras que los chicos o estaban jugando quidditch que era el caso de los Gryffindors o leyendo en la biblioteca como los de Ravenclaw o simplemente jugando en los jardines como los Hufflepuff o estando sentados que era el caso de los Slytherin.

Todos ellos tenían un punto en común, no entendían como las chicas se encerraban horas antes de un evento, aunque algunos chicos enamoradizos pensaban que era mejor esperar ya que sus novia siempre los dejaban impresionados.

Hermione con ayuda de Ginny y Luna se estaba vistiendo con el disfraz que ellas eligieron, aunque ellas nunca lo sepan a Hermione le encanto el vestido. Cuando fueron de compras fue el primero que vio y se enamoro de ese hermoso vestido. El problema, Ginny y Luna nunca estaban de acuerdo. Una era demasiado Perfeccionista y la otra demasiado extravagante. La pobre señora que les atendió estaba histérica por las indecisiones de esas dos, hasta que Hermione cansada, se quito del lugar y las chicas al salir tras de ella vieron el vestido que estaba escondido tras un traje de payaso. Sin propónselo ambas estuvieron de acuerdo y lo compraron para su castaña amiga (N/A: el vestido es el que utilizo Hilary Duff en la Nueva cenicienta solo que agregando unas alas para ángel).

Ginny hechizo su cabello para que no sea castaño si no rubio, pero no tan rubio como luna o Malfoy si no un color que a la chica le quedo a la perfección sacándola de sus recuerdos

Hermione no sabía porque Ginny actuaba de esa manera, aunque la pelirroja replicaba diciendo que una vez se quiten las mascaras (por que llevaran mascaras una idea más de McGonagall) el hechizo desaparecía, lógicamente la castaña ahora rubia impuso que también su amiga pelirroja cambiara el color de su cabello. Sin embargo Ginny astutamente eludió la amenaza de la rubia-castaña. Saliendo de la habitación y yendo al suyo para terminar de arreglarse, mientras tanto Luna reía divertida, en la habitación tratando de vestirse adecuadamente.

Hora y media después todas las chicas estaban listas y salían todas vestidas de diferentes personajes del mundo muggle y mágico en fila india. Por supuesto los chicos ya estaban en la puerta del Gran comedor esperando a las chicas. Ninguno se reconocía por los disfraces y mascaras que llevaban puesto.

Fue en ese momento donde los alumnos hablaban tratando de identificar quien es quien, se abrieron las puertas permitiendo el paso al majestuoso lugar perfectamente decorado. Complementándose con un cielo lleno de estrellas y una Gran luna llena, provocando que los chicos disfrazados de lobo aullaran, estremeciendo a unos y divirtiendo a otros.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos y su pareja no llegaba. Todos en el comedor se encontraban, bailando, platicando o comiendo, pero con la pareja que les asigno el anillo segundos después que se abrieran las puertas del Gran comedor.

Se sentía incomoda, el motivo era el disfraz que portaba, que cuando se reflejaba en las ventanas del comedor estas le ofrecían una imagen distinta, parecida a un ángel aunque irónicamente de eso se disfrazo

De pronto sintió unos ligeros cosquilleos en la nuca, como si alguien la estuviera viendo, Hermione se dio la vuelta topándose con una mirada penetrante a lo lejos.

El chico misterioso le sonrió y ella al ver esa acción no supo porque, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar sin quitar la vista del otro, encontrándose a mitad de la pista de baile.

-Hola – saludo tímidamente la castaña-rubia

-Hola- respondió el chico misterioso, Hermione frunció el seño (aunque esta acción no se veía por portar la máscara) al creer reconocer esa voz, pero a causa de la música no supo a quien le pertenecía

-Bello ángel de la luz ¿gustaría de bailar conmigo el ángel de la noche?- Dijo el chico quien estaba vestido como un ángel, aunque por lo visto de las tinieblas (N/A: han visto la peli el fantasma de la opera, pues parecido es el traje solo que con unas alas negras) Hermione sonrió por la irónica situación y acepto la propuesta permitiéndose olvidar por un momento a Harry y su pareja de Baile.

Y es que el chico, con ese cabello ligeramente revuelto y negro azabache, le recodara a Harry, pero sus ojos que resaltaban a través de la máscara, eran azules verdosos una combinación extraña. Sin embargo la castaña ahora rubia no entendía por que no podía quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos que eran sinceros, cálidos y hermosos.

Estando ya en la pista de baile, encontrándose en los fuertes brazos del chico, se sintió la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Había transcurrido ya 3 horas desde que conoció al chico aunque no sabía aun su nombre. La castaña se permitió ser otra gracias al disfraz , ser distinta la sabelotodo Granger y aguafiestas premio anual. Se permitió ser solo Hermione, una chica mas disfrutando del baile. Mientras bailaban pudo distinguir a lo lejos una pareja demasiado extravagante, un pelirrojo vestido de Dracula y una rubia vestida de hada pero no cualquier hada si no una demasiado rara, con distintos colores fosforescentes y el cabello adornado de diferentes flores _Luna_ pensó divertida Hermione.

Cuando el chico pelinegro le dio la vuelta atrapándola después entre sus brazos, vio a lo lejos una pelirroja vestida de princesa riendo divertida porque su compañera (si a Ginny le toco mujer) platicaba animadamente, sin embargo frunció el seño al ver una persona que veía fijamente a la pelirroja distinguiendo su cabello rubio _ya van dos veces_ pensó Hermione.

A las 12 en punto se oyó el sonido de una campana y en el escenario la Profesora Sprout, pidió que todo el mundo se quitara su mascaras para dar fin a la velada, mientras los alumnos hacían eso dos ángeles escaparon hasta el séptimo piso frente al retrato de Barnabas el chiflado. Y si, en la sala de menesteres se besaron por primera vez.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en un sillón frente a una chimenea que emitía tenuemente su luz dando un lugar intimo, eso le recordó a la castaña la sala común de Gryffindor

-Bello ángel, quítate la máscara para poder ver tu hermoso rostro- hablo el chico sonriéndole tratando de transmitirle confianza a su acompañante

-NO, no es el momento- replico la castaña rubia- por favor-suplico

-Está bien- dijo resignado el chico

-Entonces… ¿eres de séptimo? -Al tratar de iniciar una conversación a Hermione solo se le pudo ocurrir esas palabras.

-Je… -rio divertido el chico a lo que Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el hombro – si y por lo visto tu igual ¿cierto?

-Si, pero dime una cosa ¿eras mi pareja?- pregunto la muchacha con el seño fruncido, que el chico no vio por tener todavía puesta la máscara.

-No, de hecho mi pareja no llego y como te vi sola pensé que eras tú, pero al fijarme en tu anillo me di cuenta que no eras mi pareja

-¿Mi anillo?- pregunto confusa la castaña

-Si, el mío tiene la piedra de color ambar y el tuyo es verde esmeralda- le respondió el chico con calma

Oh- Hermione bajo la vista hasta la mano del chico y se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que dijo- cierto-murmuro

-y… bueno… yo… tu… me gustas- dijo el chico nervioso

¿_Qué_? Se sorprendió Hermione, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque unos suaves labios invadieron los suyos de forma suave y delicada. Después del lapsus de sorpresa la chica respondió aquel beso.

Y así estos chicos permanecieron en la sala de menesteres, platicando de trivialidades, besándose y acariciándose a través de la ropa pero no llegaron a más. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se les olvido preguntar cuál era su nombre y a que casa pertenecían.

La castaña sintió que unos rayos del sol le molestaban, así que giro su cuerpo para evitarlos, topándose con una barrera que se lo impedía. Al abrir los ojos y alzar su vista, se topo con el ángel más bello que había visto. Bueno en parte, ya que el muchacho aun conservaba su mascara

Estaba entretenida viendo su rostro preguntándose por que sentía que lo conocía, porque se le hacia extrañamente familiar sin saber casi nada de él y que eran esos cosquilleos cada vez que recordaba los besos que se dieron. Sin embrago su estomago gruño sacándola de sus pensamientos, como la sala ofrece todo menos comida, despacio se separo del chico y se fue a las cocinas dispuesta a llevar alimentos al chico y a conocerlo más. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entra a la sala de menesteres.

El lugar estaba vacío, ahí no había nadie dormido. La castaña se entristeció, al pensar que al chico no le importo nada los momentos que pasaron juntos. Mas luego se puso a pensar que ella nunca le menciono que salía y lo más seguro era que el chico pensara lo peor de ella. Se fue directo a su sala común a cambiarse de ropa y buscarlo. Sin embargo en su caminata se dio cuenta que no le pregunto su nombre ni a la casa que pertenece y viceversa. Entonces ¿cómo lo buscaría?. El rostro de la castaña entristeció pero se quedo con el más lindo recuerdo de una velada fantástica. La chica se "enamoro" de su chico misterioso.

* * *

><p><strong>les gusto? espero que si, por favor comenten <strong>

**los comentarios son como el agua para un sediento y yo soy una sedienta escritora jeje**


	5. Casi

**Hola chicas vengo con un nuevo capitulo que espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionado son propiedad de la Gran JK**

**Dedicado a las chicas que han comentado, GRACIAS**

**5. Casi..**

El majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts estaba finamente cubierto por un manto blanco, del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve que terminaban en el suelo, los arboles no tenían ninguna hoja en sus ramas, los seres vivos mágicos y no mágicos se encontraban refugiados en algún tronco de árbol para darse calor. Eran muy pocos los alumnos que se quedaban en los patios y jardines a disfrutar de la nieve, del aire gélido de diciembre. Mientras la mayoría se encontraba en sus respectivas salas comunes o en el Gran comedor, disfrutando del calor que este les ofrecía. Ya había pasado un mes desde que se efectuó el baile de Hallowen, Hermione se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito leyendo otra millonésima vez "Hogwarts una historia", mas la castaña no ponía atención al libro. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que vio a ese chico y como premio anual utilizando su cargo como pretexto se decidió a buscarlo, mas sin embargo nunca dio con él. Recordaba perfectamente sus ojos, nunca podrá olvidar ese tono azul que era raro y único. A veces pensaba que no eran azules si no verde esmeralda. Pregunto en cada casa y en cada grado por si el chico le había mentido respecto a su edad pero nadie lo había visto con las descripciones antes dichas.

Desesperada por saber quién era se alejo de sus amigos, aunque siempre se enteraba de las novedades del castillo. Hace poco se entero que Ron y Luna empezaron un noviazgo después de la fiesta de Halloween, ya que ellos resultaron ser elegidos por sus anillos. Al principio Hermione se molesto con Ron por no darle la noticia, pero este alegaba que ella era la que no quería saber de sus amigos, si ella hubiese puesto atención se daría cuenta que empezaron a salir mucho antes.

Esa era la gran novedad en Hogwarts, por donde ibas se escuchaban murmullos de diferentes alumnos, algunos buenos otros no tanto **"¿en serio? ¿Ron y la lunática?" "¿el guapo pelirrojo y la loca? ¡No te creo!" "¡Weasley y Lovegood que bien por ellos!" "¿ellos 2 juntos? no es posible" "¿Qué le vio Ron a esa tipa? estaba mejor Lavender o hasta Granger". **Pero tanto Ron y Luna no hacían caso a los comentarios, si no al contrario Ron estaba en la nubes ya que era la noticia de todos los días y Luna solo se divertía por las reacciones de su novio

-La Fama de Ron aumento y me alegro por él, ¿Sabes? creo que los Biblies le rondan todos los días por eso deslumbra a mas de una – le comento Luna una vez que las dos se quedaron a platicar.

Sus pensamientos dieron un giro inesperado al ver una cabellera negra de un niño de primero cruzar la sala común, Hermione recordó a Harry . El al igual que ella se alejo de sus amigos, mas tarde Hermione se entero que nunca reanudo su relación con Ginny, si no que terminaron en buenas condiciones siendo solo amigos.

Pero según la versión de Ron es, que su amigo pelinegro se la pasaba suspirando por una chica que conoció en la fiesta. Eso a Hermione le dolio por que se dio cuenta que ella nunca seria la elegida por el, aunque claro gracias a eso se enfrasco en la búsqueda de saber quién era el chico misterioso

Y por ultimo estaba Ginny que una noche, llego llorando a su habitación, diciendo que ella nunca- a pesar de bonita- seria para Harry. Nunca pensó ver llorar a Ginny ya que todo mundo sabía que la pelirroja no lloraba o al menos no delante de nadie.

Hermione cansada de que Harry tuviera a 2 personas muriendo de tristeza por él, Ginny y ella prometieron tener una razón para seguir adelante. La pelirroja no entendió por que Hermione hacia esa promesa, hasta que la castaña le confesó su amor hacia el ojiverde.

Ahora allí estaba ella sentada en ese sillón sin saber que mas hacer, en donde más buscar para encontrar al chico misterioso, hasta pensó que McGonagall había invitado a Beauxbatons o Durmstrang para socializar, pero fue la misma directora quien negó aquella suposición.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Harry entraba a la sala común y la veía con otros ojos como si el chico se diera cuenta al fin de una verdad que estuvo oculta durante mucho tiempo a ojos de él, pero no de las demás personas. Como si Hermione fuera lo más importante en su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Hola –murmuró el chico

-Eh…ah… Hola Harry- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa volteando a verlo

-¿Cómo estás?- El ojiverde se sentó a un lado mientras la castaña seguía viendo su libro

-¿yo?... Bien ¿y tú?-Hermione pensó que esa conversación era absurda parecían dos extraños tratando de entablar una conversación y no 2 amigos que se conocen desde niños

-Pues… pensándolo bien… yo… -

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-Hermione se preocupo por Harry ya que este mostraba signos de nerviosismo.

-Mal- susurro el ojiverde

-Perdón no te escuche ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que estoy mal Hermione-el ojiverde miro al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-Oh Harry…¿Por qué? –

-Porque -suspiro- ya nada es como antes Ron, tú, yo, Todos estamos separados. Después de la guerra ya no platico mucho con Ron solo lo esencial y de ti pues no sé nada hasta ahora. ¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Qué nos está pasando? ¿Acaso necesitamos estar en peligro para ser los amigos de antes? Parecemos extraños Hermione… extraños – susurro la última palabra Harry, el cual se había levantado del sillón para caminar de un lado a otro, Hermione solo lo veía preocupada y tratando de entender lo que le decía- además esta lo que paso en la fiesta de Halloween esa chica, la cual no conozco esta por ahí y ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, porque si supiera no me importaría si es de Slytherin, le diría que este conmigo.- el chico suspiro pasando su mano entre su cabello revolviéndolo- Mas no la he encontrado y ya estoy desesperado y luego hoy me cruce con Ginny quien me dijo que conocía a mi chica misteriosa, le pregunte, No, más bien le exigí que me dijera su nombre. Entonces ella dijo el tuyo y pensaba que era una broma yo no le creía entonces me mostro pruebas y si eres tu yo te quiero decir que te a…

-Basta Harry, me estas mareando y estas divagando no entiendo lo que me dices- la castaña se había parado del sillón para detener a su amigo

-Hermione… estoy… estoy enamorado- dijo el ojiverde viéndola fijamente, la castaña se había sorprendido por la declaración y bajo la mirada con tristeza todavía le dolía el corazón por Harry pero luego fingió estar feliz por el y le mostro una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio Harry? Es magnífico- sin embargo al ver la mirada del chico, se fijo en algo. Este le estaba viendo fijamente, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca y una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su rostro. El chico quería transmitirle un mensaje que la castaña no comprendió. Su mirada iba desde sus ojos hasta sus labios.

La castaña nerviosa se separo unos centímetros de él pero el ojiverde fue más rápido y la atrapo entre sus brazos, estaban peligrosamente cerca y solo les separaba unos centímetros para alcanzar los labios del otro. Harry inclino un poco mas su cabeza mirándola y después entrecerrando los ojos.

A la castaña su corazón latía fuertemente temía que Harry escuchara la velocidad de su corazón palpitante y emocionado. Entonces al ver que Harry se acercaba a ella instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando ansiosa el beso.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la sala común y la castaña aturdida se separo de Harry escurriéndose entre sus brazos y murmurando que iría a la biblioteca. Salió a prisa de la sala común para dirigirse a su destino antes mencionado

Mientras tanto un sorprendido y furioso Harry Potter veía al intruso que los interrumpió, maldiciéndolo mentalmente. Si las miradas mataran Dean estaría bien muerto.

**¿Que les pareció, les gusto? Comenten chicas para saber si tengo futuro como escritora o de plano apesto jaja y recuerden pueden darme desde globos hasta zapatos y jitomatazos pero no los pianos porque dejan unhorrible dolor de cabeza XD**


	6. Celos de Hermano?

Hola chicas! vengo con nuevo cap, espero que les guste y pues también espero su comentarios. Ahora bien veremos a una Hermione un poco OoC, así que no se sorprenda. ah y tenemos un personaje nuevo que hará de cabezas varias cosas en la pareja, especialmente a Harry, espero que les agrade.

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la Warner y de JK

**Aclaración**: _"cursiva" _conciencia de Hermione

_-Cursiva- _Hermione contestándole a su conciencia.

_**Dedicado a las lectoras que comentan sin falta esta historia GRACIAS CHICAS!**_

_**Ahora si el cap**_

* * *

><p><strong>6- ¿Celos de Hermano?... no lo creo<strong>

Hermione caminaba con la cabeza gacha en dirección a la biblioteca, estaba confundida por lo que sucedió minutos antes con Harry, sin embargo su conciencia (quien tenía la voz ligeramente parecida al de la Directora McGonagall) la regañaba

"_Niña tontuela ¿Por qué no lo besaste?"_

_-por miedo, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si todo era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Con que cara vería a Harry? De seguro piensa que soy una estúpida por esperar algo que no iba a suceder Jamás._

"_¿Pero de que Hablas? El si te quería besar, ese era el mensaje que te estaba transmitiendo"_

_- ja y yo soy estúpida ¿No? -Ironizo la castaña- Por supuesto que él, NO ME QUERIA BESAR-_

"_Creo que sí, eres estúpida y si estuvo a punto de besarte, pero te alejaste tontuela"_

_-déjame de estar insultado-_

"_Soy tu conciencia querida y tú misma lo estás haciendo"_

_-BASTA-_

La castaña perdida en sus pensamientos, no se fijo de la persona que corría en dirección contraria a ella, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Lo siento- La castaña escucho una voz masculina preocupada- ¿te lastime?- dijo el chico- de verdad que lo lamento, si quieres vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen

-Eh… -Hermione veía sorprendida y embelesada al apuesto joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo, los cuales la veían con preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-No, no te preocupes, no me fracture nada, solo fue un golpe ¿ves?- Hermione le mostro su brazo al joven quien al ver que no sufrió más que un ligero golpe, sonrió aliviado. Hermione se derritió en esa sonrisa perfecta mostrando los inmaculados dientes del chico

- Oh que descortés, mi nombre es Jhon Simons y el suyo bella dama-

La castaña abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa

_-No puede ser es el, al fin encontré a mi chico misterioso- _

"_NO Hermione no es el, acuérdate que sus ojos eran azules con matices verdes que pensaste que más bien eran verde esmeralda y este chico por supuesto que no los tiene"_

_-Pudo ser perfectamente a causa de la poca luz que reinaban tanto en el gran comedor como la sala de menesteres-_

"_Te repito no es el, además su cabello era negro no castaño y eso nada tiene que ver con la luz"_

_-¿Sabes que? Déjalo así, es el…estoy segura_

"_No Hermione escucha a tu conciencia"_

_-YA BASTA CALLATE_

- Señorita, disculpe señorita- el joven estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Hermione porque ella lo estaba viendo fijamente sin pestañear y eso lo estaba asustando.

-mmm- contesto Hermione

-¿Se siente Bien? ¿Quiere que la lleve a la enfermería? Señorita ¿me escucha?- Jhon la agarro por los hombros sacudiéndola levemente para ver si así reaccionaba

-eh… Que…ah … lo siento yo…yo _¿Qué?- _Hermione se sonrojo como un tomate al sentir y ver las manos del muchacho en sus hombros

-Dije que si se siente bien señorita… – dijo Jhon tranquilamente y a su vez preocupado por aquella chica castaña

¿Señorita? Ah disculpa que tonta mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger Premio Anual – la Castaña más tranquila extendió su mano saludando diplomáticamente hacia Jhon, quien al ver la mano extendida la agarro y volteo para dar un beso en el dorso como un caballero del siglo XV. Hermione más roja no pudo estar.

-Un Placer- Dijo el joven Jhon

-Oh si mucho gusto… - la chica veía nerviosamente al joven tratando de recordar su nombre

-Jhon, se lo dije hace unos minutos- el Joven sonrió mostrando una sonrisa perfecta a la castaña

-cierto Jhon – Hermione sonrió como un auto reflejo

Bueno ¿a donde se dirigía? quizás pueda acompañarla-

-oh… bueno yo… iba a la biblioteca- contesto nerviosa la castaña

-entonces a la biblioteca… vamos señorita Hermione- Jhon le ofreció el brazo a la castaña, mostrándole una gran sonrisa

-eh…será que…mmm… puedas tutearme- a la castaña le estaba afectando cada vez que Jhon sonreía

-oh por supuesto- Jhon sonrió ligeramente agarrando el brazo de Hermione fuertemente y empezó a caminar junto a una castaña sonrojada quien sonreía abiertamente, al fin su búsqueda había terminado.

Hermione se sentía en las nubes, había pasado ya 3 días desde que conoció a Jhon quien era perfecto, caballeroso, atento, sabia de muchas cosas tanto mágicas como muggles y lo principal de todo la hacia reír.

Aun no se los había presentado a sus amigos por temor a que no lo acepten bueno más bien que una persona en particular no lo acepte. Todavía no había olvidado a Harry, ya que este es su primer amor, aunque ella tenía fe de que pronto se enamoraría de Jhon y trataría a Harry solo como un amigo

Según lo que le había contado el chico se había trasladado a Londres a causa del trabajo de su padre, Jhon es originario de Nueva York y estudiaba en el colegio Salem de Magia y Hechicería Americana.

Su padre trabajaba en el ministerio de magia en Nueva York en el área de Deportes Mágicos Internacionales, pero hace unos meses le ofrecieron un puesto mejor en el ministerio de Londres, su padre no dudo y acepto de inmediato la oferta, haciendo que su familia se trasladará y Jhon tuviera que terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Siendo seleccionado en Hufflepuff, solo la directora, el prefecto junto con la jefa de casa supieran sobre eso, ¿por que? Ni el propio Jhon sabia porque lo hicieron asi, lo único que supo fue que era orden de su padre.

Así termina estando el aquí en Hogwarts, donde se había perdido por la inmensidad del castillo ocasionando que corriera, por temor a encontrarse con el viejo Filch que según rumores odiaba a los alumnos. Ocasionando que chocara con la Premio Anual.

Hermione reía suavemente en dirección a la sala común, se había despedido de Jhon hace 5 minutos por que el tomaba otro rumbo diferente. Tenían nada mas 1 hora estando en la biblioteca hablando en murmullos cuando la castaña se rio fuertemente sobre un chiste que Jhon le había contado. Ocasionando que la señora Price los regañara por quinta ocasión en esos 3 días logrando sacarlos de la biblioteca.

En el transcurso del camino no paraba de reír, sin embargo no se fijaron de unos ojos esmeralda que veían la escena furiosos.

Harry Potter dueño de esos ojos verde esmeralda apretaba los puños con fuerza, sus manos estaban quedando blancas por el coraje que este tenía. Sin pensarlo estuvo a punto de ir con su castaña amiga y el maldito que la hacia reír. Pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron, el pelinegro volteo a ver quien lo detenía. Ron lo apretaba fuertemente evitando una catástrofe al fijarse en las intenciones de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?- su pelirrojo amigo lo soltó mas no le dejo ir tras Hermione y "su nuevo amigo"

-Déjame eso no te incumbe- le contesto Harry con furia, sacando su coraje el cual tenía acumulado.

- Harry ¿te das cuenta que estuviste a punto de ir a armar un escándalo? Hermione te hubiera odiado- Ron quería hacer entrar en razón a Harry

-¿No te das cuenta? **Mi **Hermione está con ese tipejo- señalo Harry la dirección donde Jhon y Hermione se habían ido.

-¿Mi Hermione? Desde cuando acá es tuya- le dijo el pelirrojo divertido por la reacción de Harry quien se puso pálido- Que yo sepa no tiene dueño y en dado caso también debería ser mía, por ser mi mejor amiga.

-Ron tú no lo entiendes-

-¿Entender que Harry?- suspiro el ojiazul- es evidente que estas celoso hermano

-No yo no- tartamudeo Harry incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Ron

-Admítelo- dijo socarronamente Ron con una gran sonrisa

-Si ¿y que? Eso no significa que venga cualquier tipejo y me quite a mi mejor amiga- siseo el pelinegro

Harry, no estás celoso porque te quiten a tu mejor amiga si no porque te quiten a tu chica-

-Son celos de Hermano- rectifico el ojiverde centrando su mirada en la pared tras Ron

-¿Hermano? Ja- Ron se burlo de la situación que el pelinegro le quería hacer entender- Desde cuando acá tu y Hermione tienen la misma sangre ¿eh?

- Pero…-

-Pero nada Harry, son celos de hombre no de Hermano- el pelirrojo veía fijamente a Harry tratando de sacarle una verdad muy evidente.

-Ron ¿no te das cuenta que nos van a quitar a nuestra amiga? entiéndelo- el pelinegro daba vueltas por el pasillo como león enjaulado controlando la furia que aun tenía en sus venas.

-Si ¿y que? Ella tiene derecho a conseguir a alguien que la quiera entiéndelo tu Harry- el pelirrojo contesto a Harry defendiendo a su castaña amiga.

El pelinegro no supo de cuando acá su pelirrojo amigo no se exaltaba por que Hermione estuviera con otros chicos que no fueran ellos. Definitivamente Ron había cambiado o más bien su noviazgo con Luna lo había cambiado

-¿Sabes que? Vete al diablo- dijo el ojiverde furioso retirándose de aquel pasillo

- ALGUN DÍA ME LO AGRADECERAS-Grito Ron molesto con su amigo su grito aumento 10 veces más al encontrarse en un lugar solitario seguro de que Harry lo escucho ya que el pelinegro se detuvo momentáneamente, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, alzando una mano para despedirse del pelirrojo importándole poco lo que le grito después

-ALGUN DÍA TE DARAS CUENTA DE TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS- Grito de nuevo- y me lo agradecerás idiota- murmuro en el pasillo solitario.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? uy espero que si. tambien espero sus comentarios que alegran mi dia jeje y ya saben eh se aceptan todo tipo de cosas, pero no me tiren pianos por que da un dolor horrible de cabeza, si no me creen preguntenle al coyote jeje XD<strong>


	7. Rarezas en un dia

**_hola chics! vengo con nuevo capitulo._**

**_este capitulo estaba pensado para subir ayer. pero por problemas personales no pude. Tratare de subir cada sábado o domingo un capitulo para no olvidarme de la historia, pero a veces la inspiración no llega ademas que la universidad tareas, maestros etc. te llevan mas tiempo de lo pensado._**

**_Me da gusto que comenten la historia y que les guste pronto llegara a su fin (si lo se es triste) pero me animan a cada día continuar con ella y aunque no lo crean empiezo el capitulo siguiente pero se ve atascado por lo que comente hace unos momentos._**

**_ahora si sin mas chacharas les dejo el cap._**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Rarezas en un dia<strong>

Hermione ya había llegado a su habitación cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación. Suspirando profundamente mientras acomodaba su cama musito

-adelante-

Una cabeza pelirroja apareció entre la puerta medio abierta- Hermione ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –pregunto Ginny medio cohibida. La castaña enarco una ceja al ver a su amiga nerviosa pero sin hacer preguntas sabiendo que la chica pelirroja le contaría acepto la propuesta.

Segundos después las dos se encontraban sentadas en la cómoda cama de la castaña sumidas en silencio. Ginny abría y cerraba la boca varias veces sin saber cómo empezar la plática, sin embargo, la castaña se desespero así que fue directo al grano

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?-

-Eh- los pómulos de la pelirroja se tornaron carmesí-no…no se…como…yo… bueno- Ginny no podía decir una oración coherente presa del nerviosismo. Hermione viendo esto le agarro las manos y le sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza para que pudiera hablar, ya que no era común que Ginny Weasley este callada y nerviosa mas si la persona es Hermione Granger su amiga desde su segundo año.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada Ginny dejando confundida a la Castaña

-¿Por qué?

-Por…- suspiro quedamente la pelirroja-por llorar frente a ti, es que no es común que yo haga eso, pero era un dolor tan grande lo que sentía que quería desaparecerla de mi corazón mas no podía porque… - la pelirroja se vio interrumpida por su amiga

-Ginny, respira, tranquila… no entiendo, bueno si entiendo ¿te disculpas por llorar frente a mí? ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo una extrañada Hermione

-es que no es común en mi –contesto una apenada pelirroja –por eso me disculpo, por si te di una mala imagen.

-Ginny- dijo la castaña suavemente- no tienes por que disculparte, entiendo que estés triste por –suspiro- Harry-continuo- todo ser humano tiene derecho a llorar una vez en su vida (o muchas) pero eso no significa que seas débil, al contrario, llorar de vez en cuando alivia algunas penas que el corazón no soporta. A menos que te pases como yo – rio la castaña por su propio chiste, mas la pelirroja no le encontró el chiste aunque mejoro bastante, ya que su sonrojez había desaparecido, estaba más tranquila y tenía razón Luna hablar con una amiga ayuda a mejorar los problemas o las penas.

-Gra…- la pelirroja se vio interrumpida al intentar hablar de nuevo cuando una lechuza negra como la noche unos grandes ojos castaños que miraba altivamente a Ginny estirando su pata y ofreciéndoles un sobre que tenia amarrado a este. La pelirroja lo recibió y la lechuza voló de nuevo hacia la ventana abierta de la habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione miraba curiosa la carta que tenía una perfecta caligrafía además que la lechuza se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Pero no le dio importancia al ver como esta se alejaba. Ginny en cambio se volvió blanca como la cera, para después ponerse más roja que su cabello.

-¿Qué contiene la carta? -Pregunto Hermione curiosa y es que antes pensaría que hacer esa pregunta es de mala educación, además que no le debería importar ya que no es de ella. Pero con el paso del tiempo los hábitos se contagian Ron, Luna y Harry son un verdadero ejemplo.

-Nada interesante- murmuro la pelirroja, tratando de esconder el remitente para que Hermione no lo viera. Sin embargo, Hermione más curiosa que antes a causa del nerviosismo de su amiga, le arrebato el cobre el cual en el remitente tenía.

"_**para mi pelirroja favorita"**_

_**De Y.O.**_

-¡Hermione, Dame eso!- Grito la pelirroja molesta.

Hermione le devolvió la carta a su amiga con una gran confusión en su rostro y también vergüenza, Sus pómulos estaba más rojos que el cabello de Ginny y murmurando un- lo siento- fue su manera de disculparse por haber actuado de esa forma.

-Hermione ¿Qué te sucede? -Le pregunto la pelirroja una vez que guardo la carta entre su túnica para leerla luego. Preocupada le puso una mano en la frente pensando si su amiga castaña estaba enferma

-No… no lo sé Ginny -dijo Hermione suspirando levemente y sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada

-Estas de lo mas extraña- le dijo Ginny a Hermione. De pronto la cara de la pelirroja ilumino asustando a la castaña pues la pelirroja tenia la sonrisa mas extraña que había visto y su mirada expresaba "ya sé lo que te pasa"

-¿Es por un chico cierto? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Eh… si-contesto Hermione sonrojada

-Es por el chico misterioso- Dijo Ginny divertida, ella ya sabía la situación pues Hermione le conto lo sucedido en la fiesta.

-Emm… puede ser- contesto en murmullos la castaña más roja que antes

-Oh… entonces… ya se te declaro- afirmo la pelirroja con tristeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta y cada palabra que decía era como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en su corazón, no estaba lista aun de conocer la respuesta de la castaña, pero estaba segura que ellos serian muy felices y eso le alegraba, pero Hermione no se percato de la actitud de su amiga.

-No, por supuesto que no, Ginny apenas lo conozco-Respondió Hermione confundida.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamo sorprendida Ginny asustando aun más a Hermione quien dudaba si era su amiga la que estaba enferma- ¿Cómo es posible? Si se conocen desde niños- espeto la pelirroja parándose de la cama.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Hermione contrariada- apenas lo estoy conociendo, aunque admito que en la sala de menesteres se me hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Pero Hermione, Ha…-la castaña no oyó la frase emitida por su amiga así que la interrumpió sin darse cuenta que si hubiese escuchado con atención sabría quien era en realidad su chico misterioso.

-¡es maravilloso Ginny! Jhon es un caballero me hace reír, ah sí lo vieras… sus ojos me encantan- dijo Hermione con expresión soñadora que solo la pelirroja veía en una sola persona y esa era Luna Lovegood, por lo tanto la desconcertó y confundió

-¿Jhon?-Pregunto Ginny

-Si, Jhon Simons, mi chico misterioso- afirmo la castaña- Ginny- la aludida se fijo que Hermione estaba muy seria

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja

-Creo… creo que estoy enamorada-

La reacción de Ginny fue más que sorprendida parecía que sus ojos salieran de sus cuencas y su boca muy abierta, no podía emitir sonido alguno quedándose en esa posición por varios minutos. Si Hermione no estuviera allí juraría que a la pelirroja la hechizaron con el petrificus totallus.

-Ginny?-Pregunto la castaña de nuevo preocupada- ¿estás bien?

La pelirroja parpadeó mirando a la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación entonces la pelirroja al fin encontró su voz- Pero, Hermione… Harr…- y de nuevo se vio interrumpida, pero esta vez por unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta de la habitación de la premio anual.

Hermione fue a abrir, encontrándose con una chiquilla de primer año alterada, empezó a hablar frenéticamente y la castaña la interrumpió pidiendo que se tranquilizara entonces la niña hablo tranquila y le conto a la premio anual que unos alumnos estaban peleando por un pasillo cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione molesta le pregunto por los prefectos y la niña le contesto que ellos estaban ocupados con un maestro, así que suspirando cansada y mascullando cosas contra los prefectos por no hacer bien su trabajo, se giro hacia la pelirroja quien seguía parada a un lado de la cama.

-Ginny Hablamos luego, me tengo que ir- dijo la castaña con expresión de disculpa y tristeza porque ella quería seguir hablando de Jhon.

-Está bien Hermione, no te preocupes- musito automáticamente Ginny mientras fruncía el seño y se acercaba a la ventana viendo la caída de los copos de nieve pensando quien era el tal Jhon o eso le pareció a Hermione quien salió cerrando la puerta extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

.

.

.

El Gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, el bullicio se escuchaba muy fuerte, las risas, alumnos platicando tranquilamente sin miedo alguno. Esa tranquilidad de saber que Vivian en un mundo mágico en paz, sin magos tenebrosos amenazando con darles muerte sino le obedecían. Eso era lo que se respiraba en el comedor y todo Hogwarts.

Los alumnos estaban revueltos, todos se sentaban en casas distintas a la suya. Hufflepuff con Gryffindor, Slytherin con Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin (mayormente los de primero, porque los cursos superiores de ambas casa seguían manteniendo la rivalidad) Ravenclaw en Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw etc. Solo en excepciones y cuando la directora lo requería se sentaban en su misma casa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban sentados el trió dorado mas Ginny y Luna. Ron, Harry y Ginny se sentaban en frente de Luna y Hermione, faltaba un lugar por ocupar, pues Neville estaba sentado en Hufflepuff con su novia Hannah Abbott.

Los 5 amigos charlaban, bueno en realidad 3 pues un pelinegro estaba serio mirando hacia la castaña, mientras que Hermione apenas ponía atención al platica, preocupada por Harry a quien veía de reojo, todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos pues eso le traería el recuerdo del casi beso sonrojándose en el acto y no tenia ánimos de contestar a la pregunta que sus amigos le harían al notarla de esa manera.

De pronto todo el comedor quedo en silencio, la directora había ingresado, eso significaba que segundos después comerían un gran banquete. Sin embargo, tras la directora venia un muchacho y los murmullos se hicieron presentes, los de su misma casa lo conocían pero las demás no, así que la directora silencio a los alumnos presentándoles a Jhon Simons procedente de Nueva York y del colegio de Salem de magia y hechicería americana, siendo seleccionado a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Luego se dirigió a Jhon diciéndole que procediera a sentarse, el joven así lo iba a hacer, empezando su caminata hacia la mesa de la casa la cual pertenecía, donde comía todas las noches sin tomar en cuenta la unión de las demás casas, pero diviso una espesa cabellera castaña y feliz se dirigió a su nueva amiga

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba atenta de lo que decía la directora, pero más en ver a Jhon, se fijo que después de un breve intercambio con la directora Jhon se dirigía hacia ella con su perfecta sonrisa que acarreo los suspiros de las chicas de otras casas, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara y también un gruñido en Harry que Hermione no escucho.

-Hola- dijo Jhon cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a Hermione- ¿puedo sentarme? -Señalo el espacio vacío a lado de la chica.

-Por supuesto- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa disimulando su sonrojo luego se dirigió hacia sus amigos preguntándoles - no les importa ¿cierto?

-Oh por supuesto que no – contestaron al unisonó Ginny y Luna

-Si- se escucho por parte de Ron y Harry sorprendió al último

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la castaña con molestia enarcando una ceja

-Porque ese lugar es de Neville-contesto Harry siendo secundado por Ron y es que el pelirrojo estaba de acuerdo en que Hermione conociera a otros chicos, pero tenía que ser aprobado, ya que no quería ver a la castaña sufrir, ella era como una segunda hermana.

-Pero Neville no está –replico la castaña- así que puede sentarse

-No, no puede- contraataco Harry

-Si puede- dijo necia la castaña-Honestamente Harry ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto molesta por las reacciones de su amigo

-Nada- contesto el pelinegro volteando su rostro a un lado para que la castaña no descubriera sus celos

-Pues bien- dijo Hermione e iba a seguir hablando cuando la directora le interrumpió

-Señor Simons, todavía no ha encontrado asiento- Jhon respingo al escuchar su nombre y volteo a ver a la directora que se sentaba en medio de todos los profesores, nervioso vio a su alrededor percatándose que todas las casas lo veían entre divertidos y molestos, porque aun no servían la comida.

-Si directora ya lo encontró, se sienta en nuestra mesa – Hermione se levanto a defender a Jhon por la vergüenza que este estaba pasando causado por sus amigos

-¿Y que espera senior Simons? Siéntese-

-Si- contesto Jhon avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas

Cuando el logro sentarse, la directora aplaudió y unos majestuosos platillos aparecieron haciendo agua a la boca a muchos, quienes se abalanzaron por la comida.

-Wow- musito Jhon- es increíble, me sorprende cada vez que hace lo mismo-

Luego de eso Hermione procedió a presentarlos a todos, las chicas saludaron a Jhon con una sincera sonrisa, mientras que los chicos solo lo miraron y ni siquiera le dirigieron un saludo o tan siquiera un gruñido. Las acciones de sus amigos enfadaron a la castaña e iba a hablar cuando Luna le interrumpió

-Y dime Jhon…-

-Jhon- contesto el chico divertido interrumpiendo a la rubia quien sonrió junto a Hermione, mientras Ginny lo veía analizándolo y Ron y Harry no le encontraron la gracia al chiste.

-Hola Luna- le devolvió el chiste la rubia al castaño y tanto Hermione, Ginny y Jhon rieron mas fuerte

-Bueno… ¿cómo se conocieron? – La rubia señalo a los dos castaños, Jhon sonrió y Hermione se ruborizo de nuevo.

-esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Harry interesado repentinamente por la conversación

-mmm… Como les explico… Ah si…Yo estaba perdido en este inmenso castillo, había tomado el pasillo equivocado para ir a mi sala común. Algunos compañeros de mi curso me dijeron que Filch y su gata eran temibles, odiaban a los alumnos y si te topabas con el tenias que dar una buena excusa para librarte de un castigo. Entonces yo recordando eso, empecé a correr y sin querer me tropecé golpeando a una castaña que caminaba pensativa en ese mismo pasillo y bueno me sentí culpable si la había lastimado, pero me encontré con unos hermosos ojos chocolates- en esta parte de la conversación, la castaña se ruborizo compitiendo con los cabellos de los hermanos pelirrojos y Harry apretó sus manos bajo la mesa- que me veían fijamente y después le pregunte su nombre, respondió como Hermione un nombre poco común pero hermoso- la castaña bajo su cabeza avergonzada y un ojiverde fulminaba al joven- yo le dije el mío pero al parecer esta señorita – dijo abrazando a Hermione, acción que molesto a dos personas- se olvida fácilmente de los nombres así que se lo repetí y después me dijo que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Con tal de que no me agarre Filch la acompañe y es así como ahora somos amigos-Termino el castaño con una gran sonrisa aun abrazando a Hermione.

Luego de esa entretenida plática procedieron a comer, los castaños hablaban de trivialidades, mientras Luna y Ginny participaban de vez en cuando, pero mayormente veían interesadas a Jhon y a Hermione quien se ruborizaba cuando Jhon la halagaba.

Ron comía como siempre, embutiéndose todo y escuchando con atención la plática, de vez en cuando veía a Harry y Jhon como si fuera un partido de tenis. Cuando Jhon hacia ruborizar a la castaña, el pelirrojo entrecerraba sus ojos con molestia, pero por dentro reía divertido por las caras de Harry- Celoso, admítelo Hermano- Le susurro al ojiverde con diversión sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Harry solo fulminaba con la mirada a Jhon y más cuando hacía ruborizar a **su** amiga tenía muchas ganas de sacar su varita y hechizarlo pero estando frente a profesores no sería lo adecuado. Casi no probo su alimento y apretaba los puños con fuerza debajo de la mesa ya que tampoco podía golpearlo al estilo Muggle delante de la directora. Cuando Ron le susurro esas palabras Harry estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero solo se limito a gruñir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto? espero que si, Comente para que esta loca escritora pueda seguir viviendo XD Ah! y perdon por el titulo pero mi mente se quedo en blanco asi que puse algo que concuerda mas o menos con el capitulo.<em>**


	8. No soy tu amiga?

**Hola chicas, vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste sinceramente no estoy segura de que me halla quedado bien asi que espero sus comentarios**

**PD: se que con esto odiaran a Harry pero no se preocupen pronto se arreglara este embrollo**

**PD2: el capitulo me salio cortito creo que es el mas corto que he escrito. **

**PD3: me di cuenta que le nombre de JOHN estaba mal escrito asi que lo corregi, antes lo escribia asi: Jhon pero en realidad es asi JOHN**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8. ¿No soy tu amiga?<strong>

Después de la cena los 6 jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes, lógicamente Ginny, Luna y Hermione seguían platicando con John que minutos después se despedía de ellas para tomar otro pasillo rumbo a su sala común.

Harry y Ron caminaban alejados del grupito los dos en completo silencio, algo no muy común en ellos.

Después de unos minutos, Luna bostezo y se dirigió hasta Ron para pedirle que le acompañara a su sala común, mientras la pareja se alejaba Harry, Ginny y Hermione ingresaron a la sala. la pelirroja se despidió de ellos porque el sueño la estaba venciendo. Cuando la pelirroja subía las escaleras Harry y Hermione se quedaron un rato más en la sala a esperar a su amigo pelirrojo. Hermione tenía unas cuantas palabras que decirles a sus amigos varones, estaba molesta por la forma en que trataron a John

Así que tranquilamente y camuflando su molestia hasta que ingresara Ron, se sentó en el sillón mientras Harry solo estaba parado mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. Se sumieron en un profundo silencio, no sabían que decir, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Hermione quien ya llevaba varios minutos viendo a Harry se dio cuenta que tenia los puños cerrados y sus hombros rígidos, señales de que estaba molesto. La molestia que sentía por él, dio paso a la preocupación.

-Harry- Dijo la castaña en un susurro- ¿Qué te sucede?

El ojiverde voltio su cabeza ligeramente hacia su amiga quien lo veía fijamente y con ojos expectantes, el tono de voz era indicio de que ella estaba preocupada por el

-Nada- contesto automáticamente. Hermione conociéndolo bien supo que el mentía, así que sacando su valentía Gryffindor se acerco a su amigo. Lentamente puso una mano en su hombro y sintió como el chico se poni mas rígido a su contacto

-Harry… dime que te sucede… Soy tu mejor amiga- la castaña esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero al contrario de lo que imagino la reacción de Harry fue demasiado brusca con ella.

-¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía- dijo con sarcasmo- oh espera ¿soy tu mejor amigo cuando te conviene, cierto?- Harry la veía furioso trataba de controlar su ira (mejor dicho celos) respirando incontrolablemente (No quería desquitarse con la primera persona que veía y si era con la castaña mucho peor) Hermione se asusto por la forma en que Harry la miraba que dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él.

-¿Por qué dices eso Harry? -Hablo la chica con temor

-¡Porqué! –Grito Exasperado Harry- ¡Lo único que haces es hablar con ese estúpido americano! que te hace... te hace…

-¿Me hace que Harry?- Hermione furiosa por la forma en que su amigo hablo de John se le enfrento.

-Olvídalo- Bramo el ojiverde

-No Harry, ahora me lo dices-La chica lo veía fijamente cruzando sus brazos hacia su pecho en espera a que el pelinegro le contestara.

-¡No, déjame en paz! … ¡DEJA DE SER UNA METICHE! – le grito el ojiverde

La castaña sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no le daría el gusto a Harry y se prometió no llorar hasta que sea necesario y lo iba a cumplir.

-Entonces… tu …tu ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA!- la castaña se acerco a él y con su dedo índice le apuntaba en el pecho –No puedo tener amigos, por que el señor aquí presente no me deja.- ella dejo de apuntarlo y ahora lo veía fijamente enfadada evitando que su voz se quebrara y el ojiverde rehuía su mirada-

-Harry por favor no soy de tu propiedad, ni mucho menos tu novia- El ojiverde resoplo como un toro furioso consigo mismo mientras la castaña suavizaba su semblante y lo veía con ternura- Y si soy metiche es porque me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amigo Harry- Esas palabras al pronunciarlas le dolieron a Hermione, lo que ella no noto es que los ojos de Harry reflejaron tristeza al escuchar esas mismas palabras

-No soy un egoísta Hermione-

-Claro que si, No espera… no eres egoísta estas celoso por que piensas que John me alejara de ti verdad

-No- dijo el ojiverde necio-No estoy celoso, porque como bien lo dijiste, no eres nada mío

-Ni siquiera tu amiga- dijo la castaña sorprendida en un murmullo y alejándose de él hasta llegar al borde del sillón donde cayó sentada.

-Ni siquiera eso, porque ya tienes a otro- susurro tranquilamente cerca de ella sin darse cuenta del daño que ocasionaba—Por eso déjame en Paz- le contesto de manera cortante y fría

-Harry ¿Que estupidez estás diciendo? La pareja de amigos estaban enfrascados en su "conversación" que no se percataron cuando la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a Ron, quien escucho la ultima parte de la pelea y fue él quien furioso le grito a su amigo pelinegro.

Hermione no podía, más bien, no quería asimilar esas palabras, _¿Harry ya no la consideraba su amiga? ¿Qué mal había hecho ella? ¿Acaso no le agradaba su persona? ¿ Acaso no era buena amiga? ¿O simplemente se canso de ella? ¿Será cierto que si era una metiche, una persona que se mete en lo que no le importa? ¿Por que? ¿Que hizo mal_? Esos pensamientos y preguntas cruzaban por la cabeza de la castaña sin percatarse de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos miel y corrían libremente en sus mejillas.

Harry solo veía a Ron furioso y sorprendido por su llegada, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ron se acerco a su amigo dispuesto a darle un buen golpe, pero se percato de su amiga ojimiel que lloraba en silencio y pequeños sollozos salían de su boca.

Ron se acerco rápidamente fulminando con la mirada al ojiverde y abrazo a su amiga. Harry al percatarse de los movimientos del pelirrojo se puso en defensa, pero volteo rápidamente a la dirección donde la castaña lloraba, al verla en ese estado se avergonzó, se dio cuenta del grande error que cometió.

Dispuesto a cercarse a ella se acerco al sillón, mas el pelirrojo lo aparto y con la cabeza le negó tocar a su amiga. Con el orgullo herido y la amistad rota subió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando con un portazo y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos verde esmeralda, mientras se tiraba en su cama ahogando un grito de frustración y dolor en la almohada. Mientras tanto unos somnolientos Neville y Dean se miraban confundidos y veían el estado en que el pelinegro se encontraba.

En la sala Hermione lloraba abrazada un Ron, quien trataba de Consolarla. Ron veía la tristeza de Hermione sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, quería golpear al ojiverde para que se tragara sus palabras pero lo importante era en ese instante su amiga. Después hablaría con el idiota del ojiverde.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció, les gusto? comenten para saber ya sé que dije que los sábados o domingos actualizaría pero la escuela te abarca más de lo que debería y aunque este capítulo ya estaba listo no tuve tiempo de subirlo<strong>


	9. Perspectivas

_**Hola chicas vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste **_

_**Lamento el retraso y dedico este capítulo a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de poner un comentario también a los que me tiene en sus favoritos.**_

_**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, los personajes de Harry Potter y compañía es de La grandiosa JK Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Perspectivas<strong>

John no sabía lo que le pasaba a Hermione, de la noche a la mañana, la alegría con la cual la conoció, desapareció de su persona. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, estaban opacados por una profunda tristeza y de eso ya habían pasado más de 15 días. Aunque ella no se daba cuenta, el se fijaba en como su mirada se perdía, aunque eran pocas las clases en que estaban juntos (mayormente a los Hufflepuff les tocaba con Ravenclaw) se daba cuenta de que se despistaba fácilmente, no ponía atención necesaria en sus pláticas y sus sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Al principio no quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, por temor a que ella se alejara. Pero ahora tenía la curiosa necesidad de saber que le pasaba. Noto como ella se alejaba de uno de sus amigos cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo, John sabia que algo tenía que ver el pelinegro con la tristeza de Hermione, pues el chico al verla trataba de acercarse pero al ver la acción de la castaña se alejaba también de ella, aunque lo mas extraño era cuando Harry lo fulminaba con una mirada y se preguntaba que fue lo que paso en realidad con los dos mejores amigos.

Como leal Hufflepuff siempre estaba a su lado tratando de hacerla sonreír y olvidar los problemas pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla de esa depresión. Un día se encontró con Luna Lovegood en la biblioteca, la rubia se había vuelto su amiga al igual que la pelirroja. Se acerco hasta el y lo agarro del brazo para llevarlo en un pasillo lejos de la castaña, la cual estaba sentada leyendo un inmenso libro sin perder la concentración.

En la plática Luna le insinuó algo que en realidad no logro entender

_-"Los celos son un arma de doble filo, ayuda las personas a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, a otras hiere en sufrimiento"-_ Luna centrada su mirada en el John. El chico solo miraba sobre el hombro de Luna para ver a Hermione que se limpiaba una lágrima fugazmente y de nuevo su mirada se perdía en el ventanal de la biblioteca que daba en el bosque.

-Es por eso que tienes que ayudar a dos tontos enamorados- la rubia agarro el rostro de John suavemente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le hizo una última petición- John invita a Hermione al baile por favor-

Esa suplica de Luna le agudizo los sentidos dándose cuenta que la chica algo tramaba ya que al aceptar la petición le rubia se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió, pero eso no fue todo sino que platico con él como si lo antes dicho no hubiera pasado.

Y no solo las chicas se hicieron su amigo, también el chico pelirrojo llamado Ron le ofreció su amistad, aunque fue de una forma demasiado extraña como empezó, pues recordaba que cuando lo conoció no le agrado su persona es mas cuando estaba con Hermione lo veía enojado pero sus ojos también expresaban alegría y diversión eso a John le desconcertó.

El día en que Hermione lloro en sus hombros por primera vez fue le día en que el pelirrojo le declaro la paz- estas aprobado- menciono Ron mientras le daba un leve apretón en las manos _"¿aprobado?_" pensó John mientras aceptaba el apretón de Ron "_¿a que?_" se pregunto de nuevo. El pelirrojo no le dio ninguna razón, diciéndole que si no hacia feliz a Hermione se la vería con él.

"_¿Ah?"_ John cada vez sentía que ese grupo de amigos eran un poco raros, pero no le dio importancia pues ellos lo aceptaban (aunque no todos) como uno más del grupo

Desde esa vez Ron se reunía con él, en un pasillo cercano a sus salas comunes para saber cómo seguía su amiga castaña, claro que cuando el llegaba siempre estaba enojado pero luego se le pasaba

Un Vez llego furioso despotricando contra alguien, lo poco que entendió fue "Idiota, ¿no se da cuenta que le hace mas daño? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir semejantes palabras? Ya sé que no soy perfecto y siempre peleo con ella pero esto llego a su límite, Estúpido Niño que vivió" lógicamente Ron no se había fijado que John estaba allí, hasta que alzo la vista y se calló. John no le pregunto nada pero sabía que se trataba de Hermione y Harry el chico pelinegro, y eso lo sabia gracias a Hermione que hablaba sobre Harry de sus buenos y malos momentos, de las alegrías y triunfos, cada que ella le contaba de sus aventuras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y la voz se le quebraba, mas no volvió a llorar frente a él.

Hace 2 días la directora anuncio un nuevo baile (N/A: que le pasa a McGonagall por la cabeza tantos bailes y nada de Clases jeja XD) pero esta vez de navidad y en este baile se podía invitar a quien desees.

Así que John, saliendo de sus pensamientos, se encaro hacia Hermione quien veía son tristeza el hermoso lago y parte de las montañas cubiertas de nieve, tenía los ojos hinchados producto del llanto y sus mejillas estaban sonrojados por el aire invernal.

Los dos estaba sentados cerca de un frondoso árbol, era la misma rutina desde hace una semana, Hermione le pedía que fueran en los jardines, a el lago, a su lugar secreto que por cierto era hermoso pero ahora a causa de la nieve no se podía ir hacia allí, con tal de no estar en el castillo y chocar con Harry, era mejor estar afuera y no ver el rostro de ex mejor amigo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y también con nerviosismo le hablo. Su intención es cumplir la promesa de Luna.

-¿Hermione? – Pregunto Tímidamente

-Si John- contesto la castaña sin mirarlo

-Mmm, te importaría… bueno yo… tegustaria ir albaileconmigo- dijo el castaño nervioso apareciendo en el acto un hermoso ramo de flores de Lirios las favoritas de la castaña.

Hermione lo miro con sorpresa y llevo sus manos hacia su boca tratando de contener un sollozó que no paso desapercibido para 2 personas quiénes interpretaron eso con diferentes respuestas.

-Oh Hermione, lo lamento tanto – contesto John pensando que la chica no quería ir al baile- si no quieres, no te preocupes, que no me dolerá- esbozo una tímida sonrisa

-Oh John- contestó la castaña quién también esbozo una tímida sonrisa- John…si

-¿Si, Segura? – pregunto un sonrojado y sorprendido John

-Si acepto ser tu pareja en el baile- la sonrisa de la castaña aumento pero no lo suficiente para demostrar alegría ni recuperar el brillo perdido en sus ojos, abrazando al castaño con fuerzas sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pues la castaña se dio cuenta que eso quería desde que anunciaron el baile mas su corazón no salto de alegría ni sintió las mariposas en el estomago y eso era raro ya que John era su chico misterioso, sin embargo, solo acepto al ver los hermosos ojos azules de John verla expectante. Fue más obligación que deseo.

En ese instante unos ojos veían la escena pero esta vez no reflejaba furia, sino tristeza y anhelo

Harry se alejo de aquel lugar para ir en busca de su preciada saeta de Fuego, volar le haría olvidar sus penas, sus desgracias y la estupidez que había cometido hace mas de 15 días

Tiempo, eso era lo que necesitaba, tiempo para pensar. Días después de aquella pelea Hermione se alejo de él, cuando se acercaba para pedirle perdón la castaña lo ignoraba o se alejaba como si fuera la peste

Recordó como al día siguiente de la pelea, Ron le encaro y le dio un puñetazo que el tenia bien merecido, sin embargo, Ron se fijo en el rostro demacrado del ojiverde, los ojos hinchados señales de haber llorado toda la noche, la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Ron le dijo que tenía bien merecido el golpe pero era su amigo y como tal tenía que ayudarlo.

Esa misma mañana Ginny le regaño, no una sino 3 veces adoptando la pose temible de Molly Weasley, Harry esa vez se prometió no enojar a Ginny si quería sobrevivir luego

Mas allí no acabo, Luna también aporto su granito de arena, aunque las palabras que le dijo reflejaban decepción que fue lo que más le dolió. Hubiese preferido los regaños o golpes como los hermanos Weasley.

Pero la decepción que reflejaba el rostro de Luna y las palabras llenas de verdad que le dedico dolieron, como si mil cuchillos se enterraran en su estomago y un nudo cerrándose en torno a su garganta. Aquel día lloro como un niño, en el hombro de la rubia mientras ella le daba torpes golpecitos en la espalda tratando de calmarlo. Entre lamentos se prometió delante de la rubia que buscaría el perdón de Hermione

Por varios días el estuvo pendiente de la castaña buscando un momento en que se encontrara a solas para pedirle perdón, pero sus intentos eran en vano ya que siempre estaba acompañada de alguien ya sea por ese tal John o por sus amigas. Cuando eso sucedía su furia y enojo consigo mismo aumentaba a tal grado que las peleas con Ron eran pan de cada día

Y eso no bastaba, cada vez que se encontraba a John con Hermione le dedicaba una mirada de odio y furia mientras que a la castaña una de anhelo y tristeza. Extrañaba platicar con aquella castaña ya sea por cosas simples como lo que comieron ese día o cosas importantes como lo que estudiarían después de Hogwarts

Estando en el aire, las lagrimas fluían sin cesar, cerrando los ojos recordaba una y otra vez la escena del lago donde la chica feliz le decía que si a John. El castaño tendría el privilegio de verla hermosa antes del baile, llevarla entre sus brazos y bailar hasta que su pies no aguanten. Tener el privilegio de… De besarla

En ese instante también recordó las palabras de Luna

_-"Siempre Hay algo en juego en esta vida- _comenzó la rubia con sabiduría mirando al bosque_- el vivir es como un juego al azar, ganar o perder siempre son las posibilidades y siempre hay un riesgo escondido. Todo radicada en si estás dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo o solo quedarte mirando mientras alguien más arriesga y tal vez gana lo que pudo ser tuyo"-_

Y el ojiverde ya había perdido el juego, otro ya ocupaba su puesto

Cerca de allí unos ojos soñadores, veían con tristeza como el chico volaba sin cesar. Ella sabía sobre los sentimientos que el pelinegro sentía hacia su mejor amiga y viceversa. No era necesario que se lo confirmaran los involucrados, tan solo notar sus acciones para con el otro y las miradas que se dedicaban, se notaba a lenguas el amor que sentían. El problema surgía en que ninguno de los involucrados quería hablar sobre ellos, es mas la rubia estaba segura que ninguno sabia sobre los sentimientos del otro hasta ahora, un tercero en discordia le abrió los ojos al niño que vivió

Pero, es ese mismo tercero quien cegó al ojiverde con los celos, aquellos que carcomían su interior. Es por eso que le hizo aquella petición a John, si ellos (Harry y Hermione) no actuaban ella lo haría, lamentaría profundamente que John se viera involucrado y que al final perdiera a su posible nueva pareja. Sin embargo era necesario que los 2 cabezas huecas abrieran los ojos y se declarasen amor eterno.

Como ella y Ron por ejemplo, ya llevaban más de 2 meses saliendo, ella estaba en las nubes (más de las que debería) pero no importaba. Cada día ese pelirrojo le profesaba con palabras besos, rosas y pequeños regalos su amor. El mismo amor que la rubia un día vio venir pero la inseguridad y el temor a perder una gran amistad con el trió dorado le impidió profesarlo hasta que tuvo su oportunidad y no lo dejo ir, la vida siempre da una segunda oportunidad y ella lo aprovecho bien.

Ahora tenía que ver que esos tontos enamorados aprovechen la oportunidad que ella les iba a entregar. El día del baile de navidad las cartas estarán expuestas sobre la mesa.

Ron se acerco con sigilo hacia su extravagante novia, quien diría que aquella rubia al que todo Hogwarts (incluyéndolo) le llamaban lunática, se convertiría en alguien especial para él.

Pensó en Lavender esa otra rubia quien fue su novia en sexto año, cuando la veía no sentía mariposas en el estomago o nerviosismo al estar a su lado. Solo expresaba deseo, ya que alguien mas se había fijado en él y le quería pero después se dio cuenta que sería más como una amiga por eso cortó con ella

Pensó en Hermione, esa castaña amiga que por un tiempo el estuvo celando para darse cuenta que tampoco sentía nada. Que solo la veía como una amiga y nada más. El supo desde siempre lo que la castaña sentía por el ojiverde pero por una vez se sintió seguro de tener algo que el ojiverde no, aunque se equivoco ya que le corazón de Hermione siempre pertenecería a su amigo.

Y por ultimo pensó en su ahora novia, con su cabello lacio y rubio cayéndole por la espalda, que al reflejarse los rayos del sol parecía que tuviera vida propia, tan suave y sedoso que era, oh si él había tocado ese hermoso cabello. Se fijo en su cuerpo diminuto, de complexión delgada que se amoldaba al suyo grueso y musculoso. También se fijo en su piel blanca que brillaba a la luz del sol. Su rostro, ese hermoso rostro con 2 grandes ojos azules (que a él le encantaba) que mostraba más de un sentimiento. A veces sin que nadie se dé cuenta, el sabia cuando ella se enfadaba, sus ojos azules llegaban a ser peligrosamente grisáceos a causa del enfado.

No tenía un carácter temible como su hermana, pero podía llegar a intimidar con esa mirada y también con las palabras tan certeras que ella profesaba.

Se fijo en sus labios color durazno, los cuales había probado una y otra vez, sin cansarse del néctar que de ellos emanaban y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa angelical que a veces llega a ser picara, cuando después de un beso apasionado lo dejaba con ganas de mas y para quitarse el deseo que sentía por ella tenía que bañarse en agua fría, se había enfermado de resfriado ¿Cuántas? 10 veces en esos escasos 2 meses.

Esa rubia soñadora podían tacharla de loca por sus creencias y pensamientos, pero ella era una leal amiga y una sexy novia cuando se lo proponía, ella era Luna Lovegood novia de Ron Weasley y futura (esperemos que pronto) esposa. La cual con solo mirarla su corazón latía desaforado, su estomago se encogía de felicidad y su sonrisa se extendía cual tonto enamorado. Si, por que era amor, del cual estaba seguro sería el único y verdadero.

Al notar a su novia viendo fijamente algo o alguien por el cielo, levanto la mirada y allí estaba su mejor amigo sufriendo como idiota _-por cobarde_- susurro. Bien que se enfrento a un ser oscuro mágico y temible pero no podía enfrentarse al amor que tocaba en su corazón, pues el sí que sabía que ese idiota estaba enamorado de su amiga castaña y viceversa, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Por eso junto a Luna Hizo aquel plan para juntarlos y rogando a Merlín para que funcionara.

Abrazo a su novia por la cintura sobresaltándola, pero al instante al sentir el olor del chico recargo su cabeza en su hombro y el bajaba la suya para besarle su mejilla mientras entrelazaban sus manos

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto su novia sin despegar sus ojos del cielo

- Funcionara, no te preocupes- contesto el pelirrojo tranquilamente mientras suspiraba y tranquilizaba con esas palabras a su novia teniendo fe en el plan.


	10. Baile de Navidad

_**Hola chicas vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste **_

_**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, los personajes de Harry Potter y compañía es de La grandiosa JK Rowling.**_

_**PD: Leer nota al final**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Baile de Navidad<strong>

¿Cuánto había pasado ya, un día, una semana, un mes, un año? ¿Cuanto desde que este sufrimiento empezó? Ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que cada noche el dolor aumentaba, que cada vez que lo veía, podía recordar sus crueles palabras y cada noche al dormir en su subconsciente escuchaba esas palabras frías, crueles llenas de rencor que abrían un abismo entre él y ella.

¿Que fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Enamorarse de la persona equivocada? ¿Tener sentimientos hacia el que fue su mejor amigo? ¿Enamorarse era un pecado y más si es en tu mejor amigo? Porque si era así, ella estaba en el infierno.

Todos los días desde hace 2 Semanas era la misma rutina. Despertar con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, aunque se prometió no llorar mas, su corazón dolía y el dolor conllevaba a las lágrimas que en vano trato de ocultarlas.

Todos sus amigos ya sabían sobre lo sucedido, la miraban con tristeza, con lastima, ella no quería eso, ella no quería que sus amigos también se sumieran en una tristeza. Al contrario lo que quería es que fueran felices, pero, cada vez que intentaba decírselos, no encontraba su voz, su garganta se cerraba en un nudo y sollozos provenían de ella en vez de palabras.

Sabia que llorar alguna vez era derecho de todo ser humano, esas palabras se las había dicho a Ginny, pero ella exageraba con sus lagrimas de eso estaba segura. Llorar era estúpido, pero quién impedía el dolor tan grande que sentía en su corazón ¿Quién? Su respuesta era solo el silencio.

Desde ese cruel día no lo veía, se alejaba de él, de todo lo que lo involucrara, de todo lo que le hacia recordarlo, él lo había dicho ella no era nada suyo ni siquiera una mano amiga.

Era como un zombi, la misma rutina de siempre: despertar, comer, estudiar, comer, estudiar, dormir, el cansancio emocional era tan grande que ni atención a las clases ponía, sus calificaciones bajaron a tal grado que la directora la mando llamar para preguntarle por que una calificación tan baja. Pero la Directora al ver a su mejor alumna y predilecta secretamente, con los ojos rojos y al borde del llanto no le pregunto nada. La abrazo como una abuela a su nieta y la castaña se dejo abrazar aferrándose a una persona que sin palabras le daba todo su apoyo.

De vez en cuando su rutina cambiaba, gracias a sus amigos y a sus labores como premio anual. Pero eso no implicaba que se topara con él ya que prácticamente tenían los mismos amigos.

Es por eso que un día le pido a John ahora su mejor amigo. Salir de esa rutina, salir al aire libre, al fresco aire que limpiaba sus pulmones evitando ahogarse con sus lágrimas. No importaba si era de día o de noche, no importaba si hacia frio. Haría todo lo posible para no verlo. No toparse con él

Pero un martes frio de diciembre todo cambio, al fin había conseguido lo que quería, desde que se entero del baile de navidad por parte la directora. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que John la invitara al baile (secretamente prefería que fuera Harry pero muy en el fondo de su corazón)

Sin embargo ese martes, ella no sintió su corazón saltar de alegría, ni siquiera su sonrisa, es mas todo lo que ella hizo fue como una ilusión de lo que ella soñó algún día (pero con alguien totalmente diferente)

Ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo vestida de un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con la espalda descubierta amoldándose a su figura. Estaba feliz, es cierto pero solo porque pronto seria navidad la época en la que al fin la pasaría con su familia. Días antes la directora McGonagall le había comunicado que habían encontrado a sus padres sanos y salvos a principios de diciembre. Por esa razón que tres días después de que John ingresara a la escuela, lo presento ante el alumnado. La directora paso gran parte de diciembre con sus padres para devolverles su memoria y al fin lo había logrado 4 días antes de navidad

¿Qué si estaba feliz? Por supuesto que si, al fin estrecharía entre sus brazos a sus padres. Cuanto los había extrañado, cuanto deseo dar marcha atrás e ir tras sus padres pero no podía, no cuando un ser tenebroso los perseguía, no cuando su preocupación más grande era mantener con vida a Harry… oh dolía mucho pronunciar su nombre.

-Hermione ¿Estas lista?- una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Vamos Mione, necesitamos verte- le secundo otra voz aunque esta mas parecía soñadora

-Claro- Pronuncio la castaña- ¡ya salgo chicas!

Las 3 amigas se encontraban en una tienda de ropas en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Se encontraban en Casa de Madame Olga, Diseñadora vestidos y túnicas para toda la ocasión y es por que las chicas querían elegir su vestido para el baile.

Luna había escogido su vestido, uno de color violeta que resaltaba su piel y sus ojos soñadores, mientras que Ginny había escogido una de color durazno resaltando su bello cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos marrones brillantes.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione quien salió exclamado un suspiro y rogando al cielo que al fin sus amigas aceptaran el vestido que llevaba puesto, pues tenían medio día en ese lugar tratando que ella escoja el vestido perfecto. Ya que según Luna "no todos los días vas a ir acompañada de un muchacho guapo y buen mozo como John" Ginny le secundaba diciendo que debía estar hermosa para su chico misterioso ahora con rostro.

Salió tímidamente del vestidor con las mejillas sonrojadas, clavando su vista en el piso. Entonces escucho una exclamación proveniente de otras personas.

-Wow- dijeron al mismo tiempo dos chicos. John y Ron junto con Harry entraron a la tienda cansados de esperar a las chicas afuera del lugar. Ron y John tenían los ojos como platos al ver a la castaña hermosa con ese vestido mientras Harry solo la veía con indiferencia aunque por dentro el corazón de Harry latía desbocado.

Hermione alzo su vista emitiendo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa al ver a los chicos, pero esta se borro al centrar su atención hacia el pelinegro que ni siquiera la veía.

Luna fue la primera en interrumpir el pesado silencio en que quedo la tienda a causa de los recién ingresados.- Hermione te ves increíble- la rubia musito una gran y hermosa sonrisa a su amiga quien a su vez dijo gracias.

-¡Oh no!- Exclamo Ginny preocupada- esta era una sorpresa para John y ahora el está aquí, viéndote- dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano prosiguió- Ronald, ¿Por que no esperaste junto con John eh?- la pelirroja estaba molesta ya que la inteligente idea de entrar a la tienda era nada más y nada menos que la obra de Ron

-¡Ey!, ¿por que me regañas a mi?-Contesto Ron indignado- yo no tengo la culpa que se lleven todo el día comprando y que nosotros- señaló a sus otros dos amigos- nos aburriéramos, además tengo hambre, hace media hora que paso el tiempo de la comida- termino diciendo cruzándose de brazos, mientras Luna reía divertida de la situación y tanto John como Harry apoyaba lo dicho por su amigo pelirrojo, Hermione y Ginny solo fulminaba con la mirada al chico.

-Puedes dejar de pensar en comida una vez en tu vida – le reclamo Ginny y dirigiéndose a Hermione le dijo- Elige otro vestido, este ya lo vio tu pareja… vamos elige otro… y no me mires así, no es mi culpa que este par de tontos se aburrieran-Hermione la veía furiosa y cansada, pero no solo a ella si no también a John y Ron ya que por su culpa ahora pasaría otra hora más hasta que eligiera el vestido adecuado además que también tenía hambre.

Durante todo este tiempo ninguno se refirió a Harry quien veía la escena divertido pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Luna percatándose de eso se acerco al chico y le paso una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo moral. El ojiverde le agradeció con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa

-Dale Hermione, cámbiate el vestido- demando la pelirroja

-No Ginny, me quedo con este- Hermione cansada y molesta se cruzo de brazos no pasaría otra hora más allí

-Pero Hermione este ya lo vio John, cámbiate ahora- exigió la pelirroja abriendo el vestidor.

- Ginny ya deja en paz a Hermione, si ya eligió ese Vestido que mas da- interrumpió el pelirrojo en defensa a su amiga castaña que se enfurecía más y más.

-!tú cállate que es por tu culpa!-le grito la pelirroja enojada a su hermano

-Ya Ginny, Tranquilízate-John se acerco a la castaña pasando su brazos en sus hombros haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara un poco- déjala, está cansada, además a mí también me gusta este vestido- señalo el vestido que aun tenia puesto Hermione.

-Pero John- Dijo la chica pelirroja con un puchero en la boca y los ojos como cachorro abandonado.

-No Ginny- esta vez Hermione fue quien hablo ignorando la carita de su amiga- Ya me canse y a John también le gusta el vestido así que me compro este y punto- La castaña se dirigió al vestidor para cambiarse, comprar el vestido e irse de allí.

-Esta bien- una enfurruñada pelirroja se dirigía hasta la caja registradora mientras emitía pequeños insultos contra de Ron Y John sin que los aludidos la escucharan.

Después del incidente del vestido, los chicos se dirigieron a una fonda cercana. Como siempre Ron se embutió la comida aunque ahora hacia competencia con John, Ron y el castaño hicieron buenas migas y siempre se la pasaban compitiendo. Luna y Ginny pidieron comida baja en grasa, según ellas porque querían que esos vestidos les que darán bien, así que cero grasa en el cuerpo. Mientras que Harry y Hermione pidieron su comida habitual, ella macarrones, el camarones. Cuando aun eran amigos, la castaña solía arrebatarle unos cuantos camarones a su mejor amigo y viceversa. Al final siempre terminaban comiendo la mitad del platillo del otro.

Pero ahora al pedir sus respectivas comidas, a los dos les llego el recuerdo y perdieron el apetito. Sin embargo hicieron lo posible para comer evitando preocupar a sus otros amigos

.

.

.

Otra vez las chicas se encerraban en sus salas comunes y los chicos fuera disfrutando del día. Ya era 22 de diciembre. Día del Baile.

El Gran comedor se vio de nueva cuenta decorado pero ahora con adornos navideños. Un gran Pino de navidad estaba situado a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, el cual estaba adornado con hadas quienes brillaban como luces artificiales y en la punta del árbol se encontraba una hadita vestida de blanco que figuraba como un ángel.

El salón tenía una pista de baile y las mesas alrededor se ese. Después de la cena se procedería al baile, es por eso que los alumnos tendrían mesas con tres parejas.

Hermione Ginny y Luna estaban en la habitación de la castaña. Las 3 terminaban de vestirse y arreglarse, todas estaban hermosas, Ginny con su vestido color durazno sin tirantes y con el peinado recogido dejando unos mechones fuera los cuales fueron ondulados, Se veía como una princesa. Luna con su vestido violeta el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, este si tenía tirantes pero venia pegándose en el pecho y soltaba vuelo, con el cabello cayendo en la espalda. Hermione estaba más hermosa que en la fiesta de Halloween, se veía espectacular con el vestido verde esmeralda con escote en la espalda, straple y largo hasta el piso. El cabello al igual que Ginny lo tenía recogido y pequeñas florecillas adornaban su cabello como una tiara, esto último idea de Luna

Después de darse el último retoque, las 3 amigas salieron a buscar a su pareja. En esta ocasión la directora McGonagall dio permiso a los muchachos de ir a buscar a sus compañeros en sus salas comunes, si ellas pertenecían a otra casa. Por lo tanto John, Ron y Erick un chico de Ravenclaw, esperaban a sus respectivas parejas.

La Primera en bajar fue Ginny quien dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno, Erick su pareja se acerco al final de las escaleras y estiro su brazo al mismo tiempo que le susurraba lo hermosa que estaba. La chica ruborizada tomo el brazo del chico y se retiro directo al salón. Ron igual estaba sorprendido, sabía que su hermanita era la más bella de todo Hogwarts, mas no por eso iba a dejar que cualquier mequetrefe la invitara al baile. Así que hizo un examen exhaustivo con todos los chicos que pretendían invitarla saliendo ganador Erick. Todo esto sin que se entere Ginny sino iba a arder Troya.

Minutos después bajo Luna, en la sala se escucho una exclamación de sorpresa que hizo a Ron voltear y quedar embobado con la belleza de su novia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco hasta ella haciendo lo mismo que Erick sin embargo la chica no tomo su brazo, si no que lo jalo de la corbata y le dio un beso que dejo sin aliento al chico, cuando se separaron Ron tenia la expresión mas sorprendida e idiota a la vez Luna se acerco a su oído susurrándole lo guapo que se encontraba con su traje de pingüino cortesía de George ya que su hermano mayor lo eligió antes que su madre. Seguidamente la pareja se restiro de la sala común.

Minutos después con la misma timidez que en cuarto año bajo Hermione, los pocos alumnos que no iban al baile, de primero hasta tercero, se encontraron embobados con su premio anual. Para ellos era una Diosa, lo mismo pensó un muchacho de ojos verdes quien estaba en un rincón viendo salir a las parejas .

Harry no tenia pareja de baile por lo tanto no iba a acudir pero la directora dijo que era obligatorio para los de séptimo, al ser su ultimo año así que acudirían a la cena y después se quitarían de allí

Pero al ver a Hermione vestida de esa forma y con la alegría surcándole en su rostro decidió pedirle perdón ya era hora de afrontar la realidad, aprovechando que es navidad le pediría ser amigos de nuevo aunque le duela en el alma saber que Hermione no lo amaría.

-Estas increíblemente hermosa- musito John con una sonrisa acercándose a la castaña que se ruborizo

-Gracias – contesto Hermione

-Bella Dama, me permite ser su acompañante en el baile- John hacia una reverencia como siglos atrás hacían los caballeros a las damas de la corte.

-Por supuesto guapo Caballero- le siguió Hermione divertida el juego.

- Entonces- dijo John ofreciéndole su brazo- no se arrepentirá

La pareja salía para ir al gran comedor siendo seguido por el ojiverde estaba triste lo admitía pero estaba feliz al ver a su amiga sonreír

Una vez dentro todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, Hermione, John, Luna, Ron, Ginny y su respectiva pareja tomaron asiento. Ron buscaba a Harry entre la multitud pensando si el chico había ido o no al baile. Hermione a pesar de todo veía disimuladamente los alrededores con tal de encontrar una cabellera negra azabache.

Luna al igual que Ginny tendrían que modificar el plan si el pelinegro no aparecía en el baile

Al final fue Ron que vio sentado a Harry junto con Dean y Neville quienes tenían a sus respectivas parejas pues había dos asientos vacios.

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche cuando la directora hizo su aparición. Después de dedicar unas breves palabras, la directora con un aplauso hizo aparecer un banquete.

En todo el salón se escuchaban risas, platicas y el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos

Hermione y Ginny regañaban a Ron por no comer decentemente por temor a que manche el traje. Luna solo veía todo divertida, John platicaba con Erick sin ver lo que hacía Ron

Harry a lo lejos solo veía a sus amigos divertirse, dispuesto a retirarse cuando todos terminaron de cenar, se paro disimuladamente hacia la salida. Lo que él no noto es que luna vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos así que ni lenta ni perezosa, se levanto para alcanzar al pelinegro.

-Hola Harry- Dijo Luna con voz soñadora sorprendiendo al ojiverde que estaba de espaldas a la chica

-ah…Hola Luna-

-Quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros- La rubia señalo la mesa en la que estaban sentados Hermione John y Ron ya que Ginny y su pareja estaban en la pista bailando.

-No Luna, no quiero echarles a perder la fiesta- el ojiverde aparto su vista de su amiga castaña que sonreía.

-Oh Harry eres nuestro amigo, estoy segura que a cierta persona no le molestara

-Pero Luna yo…

-Vamos Harry- la rubia agarro fuertemente a Harry y lo arrastro hacia su mesa

Una vez que llegaron el ojiverde musito un tímido hola a lo que todos contestaron hasta Hermione quien sonreía, claro que el ojiverde pensaba que lo hacía porque John le susurraba en el oído aunque la realidad era que Hermione sonreía por tener a su amigo en esa fecha tan especial como Navidad y sabiendo que a pesar de todo el necesitaba compañía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>_

_**Lamento el retraso, si ya se que pensaran que la historia la deje abandonada pero como dije anteriormente (si es que se los dije si no Mea Culpa) mi compu no funcionaba, en mi USB donde tenía la historia y mis fics Favoritos se lleno de Virus por lo tanto perdí Todo hasta las fotos con el vestido de Hermione mi intención era mostrárselos. **_

_**Lo bueno de todo es que la historia está terminada y escrita a mano en mi libreta solo es cuestión de pasarlo en Word para subirlo. Lo malo es que la uni lleva tiempo pero no se preocupen tratare de no atrasarme con la historia. **_

_**Otra cosa a las chicas que votaron por **el llamado de la Sangre** vera la Luz para diciembre, así que chicas si ven que pasa diciembre y no he subido la nueva historia agarraren sus varitas y lo que tengan al alcanze y despiértenme de mi letargo. A las otras chicas que leen **Salvaje y Maliciosa**, Mañana Publico Nuevo Cap y dedico este capítulo a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de poner un comentario también a los que me tiene en sus favoritos.**_

_**Bueno esos es todo me despido de ustedes mi Grandes Lectoras y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.**_

_**Los quiere su atolondrada y despistada amiga Nanny**_


	11. Amigos de nuevo

**Hola chicas vengo con nuevo cap que espero les guste. Agradezco a los chicos que me tinene en favoritos y este cap esta dedicado absolutamente a…. (redobles de tambores)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanny****, espero verte en las siguiente historias Harmony que publique.**

**Como inspiración en este capitulo les dejo el link de la música que utilice para el baile. Reprodúzcanlo (si les es posible) en donde se indica.**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = W90OK6Y bqB4 & feature = fvwrel**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el castillo no es mío si no de la grandiosa JK porque si fueran míos el Harmony seria eterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Amigos de nuevo y ¿un beso?<strong>

Un incomodo silencio se implanto en la mesa, solo se escucha la música y las personas riendo o platicando a su alrededor todos veían a la pista de baile sin saber cómo comenzar una plática y no afectar a los demás

John no soportando la situación, le pidió a Hermione el permiso para ir a bailar. La castaña accedió pero antes de ir a la pista miro de reojo el rostro de Harry que estaba indescifrable

Cuando John y Hermione se alejaron a la pista, Harry suspiro profundamente de tristeza, se dio cuenta que Hermione aun no le perdonaba lo que hizo días atrás. Sabiéndose derrotado y no soportando más la situación, se levanto de la silla pero Luna le jalo el brazo arrastrándolo a la pista

-Luna ¿Qué haces?- le susurro Harry a la rubia que se detuvo en medio de la pista a un costado donde bailaban John y Hermione

-Pues que mas… Bailar? – comento sarcástica, una divertida Luna al ver la expresión horrorizada del ojiverde.

-Si ya lo note- contraataco Harry respondiéndole de la misma forma y obligado por su amiga empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de una canción que para él era desconocido

-Oye no lo haces tan mal- musito Luna asombrada- pero te falta aprender. Mira como lo hago- Luna empezó a menear su cuerpo de rara manera alzando sus manos, estirándolos enfrente luego cruzándolos detrás de su cabeza para finalizar sacudiendo las caderas al estilo "la macarena", aunque la canción era pegajosa nada tenía que ver con la forma de bailar de Luna. Harry vio como los demás se fijaban en la rubia y comenzaban a reír por la peculiar forma de baile, entonces sin previo aviso, apareció una cabellera castaña que se movía idénticamente a la rubia.

John veía como su amiga bailaba sin importarle que decían y decidió hacer lo mismo viendo que Harry solo estaba parado mirando, se volteo hacia Hermione y le hablo en susurros cerca del oído

-¿No te importa si bailo con Luna?- la castaña se fijo también en su rubia amiga y negó con la cabeza. John sonrió y fue directo hacia Luna imitando perfectamente sus movimientos.

Harry al verse solo por tercera vez estuvo a punto de irse pero una delicada y suave mano lo detuvo, alzando la vista se dio cuenta que la mano le pertenecía a su castaña amiga que le sonreía

-¿Quieres Bailar conmigo? – susurro tímidamente Hermione por el sonido no se le escucho la voz pero el pudo leer perfectamente sus labios.

-Claro- contesto el ojiverde y empezó amover su cuerpo en sincronía con la castaña. De pronto la música se detuvo y dio paso a una canción lenta, especiales para enamorados (aquí poner la canción)

Tanto Harry como Hermione abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente y vieron a su alrededor fijándose que solo ellos eran los únicos que no bailaban, hasta Luna bailaba pegada a Ron, los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de cuando su amigo pelirrojo ingresó a la pista.

La castaña estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas ruborizadas, no sabía si Harry bailaría con ella esa canción, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el ojiverde se acerco agarrando las manos de la castaña, los cuales puso detrás de su cabeza y las manos de él en su cintura. La música sonaba en todo el castillo y la voz de la mujer era la más suave y delicada que habían escuchado.

Entre vueltas y el uno dos tres, la joven pareja olvido lo que sucedía entre ellos, bailaban ajenos del mundo, borrando sus penas, felices de estar juntos de nuevo, la castaña sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Con el ojiverde sucedían lo mismo, al fin tenía a su castaña entre sus brazos pero no podía evitar la congoja que sentía, pues sabía que una vez que la canción terminara ese momento solo sería un recuerdo, por eso en ese instante viendo su oportunidad decidió enmendar su error.

Sin previo aviso el ojiverde acerco sus labios hacia el oído de la castaña susurrándole –lo siento Mione-

La castaña mas nerviosa que antes, percibiendo la colonia que el ojiverde emanaba, noto como su corazón saltaba de alegría retumbando en sus oídos, se dio cuenta que nunca se había molestado de verdad con Harry, al principio le dolieron sus palabras pero en su corazón respecto al chico nunca hubo odio ni rencor.

El pelinegro al igual que la ojimiel sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y el perfume que la chica desprendía, ese bendito perfume que por meses extraño al igual que sentir su calor corporal entre sus brazos y comprendió que fue un estúpido ciego e idiota al decirle semejantes palabras de desprecio. Todo eso le hizo darse cuenta que amaba a su castaña amiga hasta la locura. La amaba por su forma de ser, son sus enojos y regaños, con sus abrazos y sonrisas, con su preocupación y su inteligencia, Dios sabia cuanto la amaba, esa era la chica que tanto amaba, era la mujer ideal para él. Si mencione que el corazón de Harry latía desbocado, entonces con las palabras de Hermione, al pelinegro le dio un paro cardiaco momentáneo para luego su corazón querer salir de su pecho y en su estomago sentir las famosas mariposas

-Te perdono Harry- dijo la castaña cerca de su oído. El chico emocionado la acerco mas a él y la abrazo fuertemente para impedir que su castaña se alejara de él. Sin embargo las palabras que le dedico minutos después fueron como un barril lleno de agua helada dejándolo perplejo

-Ahora volveremos a ser los mejores amigos como antes- susurro Hermione separándose del ojiverde y viéndolo directamente a los ojos –tengo que volver, John de seguro esta preocupado

_¿A quién le importa John? Que se vaya al demonio,_ pensó el ojiverde molesto

Hermione se desconcertó al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Harry, se alejo unos pasos por temor a que él estuviera enfadado con ella

Harry al ver como su ahora amiga se alejaba y su expresión alegre cambiaba a uno asustado, se desconcertó por unos segundos pero luego rio internamente ya que de seguro su expresión era de molestia

-No Hermione no es contigo con quien estoy molesto- el pelinegro se acerco para abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo empezando a bailar de nuevo sorprendiéndole por lo bien que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, ellos eran uno solo.

-Mione de…- El pelinegro trago saliva al momento de hablar mientras Hermione suavizaba su rostro y lo veía con infinita ternura, viendo expectante lo que diría su amigo- de verdad me perdonas? A pesar de ser un completo idiota y al haberte dicho aquellas palabras, pero no era mi intención. En realidad no era mi intención solo estaba molesto y me desquite contigo pero tú no tenias la culpa, es que yo sentía que te alejabas cada día mas de mi y mghm….

La castaña rio suavemente al darse cuenta que Harry divagaba de nuevo y no le entendía nada, por eso alzo la mano izquierda acariciándole una mejilla mientras que su otra mano iba directo a su boca callarlo.

-Shhs… Harry divagas de nuevo- sonrió cariñosamente- y claro que te perdono eres mi…- respiro profundo al decir las últimas palabras- mejor amigo y te… quiero

El ojiverde sonrió al escuchar la última palabra así que eufórico la abrazo sorprendiéndola, pero allí no acabo, pues la alzo dando vueltas mareándola riendo divertido. La castaña solo sentía el aire chocar con su rostro y veía solo las luces girar y girar , también reía divertida aunque de pronto sintió inmensas ganas de vomitar, así que a gritos pidió que la bajaran pero el ojiverde reacio a dejarla ir, la hizo girar más fuerte, si no fuera porque el igual se empezó a marear nunca la soltaría

Mientras recuperaban la respiración, los dos se miraron de frente teniendo sus rostros muy cerca. El ojiverde y la castaña de nuevo sintieron sus corazones agitados pues solo unos centímetros les separaba para alcanzar los labios del otro. Harry vio la sorpresa y expectación en los ojos miel de Hermione. Se sintió más eufórico que antes, poco a poco acercaba su rostro a la castaña mientras la veía a los ojos y a los labios a la vez y Hermione solo esperaba el tan ansiado beso

-Oh que tierno… parecen dos tontos enamorados- dijo de manera divertida una voz masculina

Harry y Hermione se había separado abruptamente cuando llegaron sus amigos, pero ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas mientras escuchaban la plática que hacían Ron y Luna. Ninguno se veía a los ojos por temor a encontrar furia o decepción en los ojos del otro

- Ya Ronald déjalos en paz, no ves que los snowing hicieron su trabajo. Aww ya quisiera que me trataras así- añadió una voz soñadora

-Princesa ¿Quieres que te de vueltas a lo loco, para luego vomitar tu comida?- pregunto Ron horrorizado por la imagen metal que tenía en la cabeza

-Eso es asqueroso Ron- Hermione veía con el entrecejo fruncido a su amigo pelirrojo mientras este abrazaba a su novia.

-Bueno entonces dile a " tu novio" que no le de ideas a la mía… ¡auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- contraataco Ron recibiendo un zape parte de su novia

-¿"novio"? -Hermione intrigada por lo que dijo Ron pregunto con cierta timidez y las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo al sobrenombre de Harry mientras el aludido pensó que tenia bien merecido el zape por no mantener su boca cerrada

- Ay Ronald, tienes bolengrs cierto- dijo la voz levemente molesta de Luna, Ron al fijarse en su novia trago saliva, ya que los ojos azules de Luna estaban teniendo una tonalidad grisácea, señal de enfado en la rubia- no te preocupes Hermione los bolengrs no hacen daño solo hacen creer a las personas que pican cosas erróneas y les confunden- la rubia sonrió a la castaña para luego sonreír falsamente a Ron el cual entendió _**"esto me lo pagaras luego**_" mientras que Harry solo veía divertido la interacción entre sus amigos ahora todo volvía a ser normal. Bueno casi normal

-mmm- contesto Hermione sin creerle nada a la rubia y sin ver aun a Harry pregunto- Eh chicos ¿Han visto a John? -estaba preocupada el castaño ya que no estaba con ellos ni mucho menos con Ginny pues la pelirroja platicaba con sus compañeras de curso

Ron se atraganto con su saliva, porque se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas por la reacción del pelinegro

-No- contesto finalmente Luna- estaba bailando cerca de nosotros pero después ya no supimos a donde fue ¿Verdad Ron?

-Eh... si si- dijo Ron disimulando su sonrisa

-Entonces lo iré a buscar- Hermione empezaba a caminar cuando fue tomada por el brazo sintiendo una mano fuertemente agarrada a ella- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

El pelinegro no quería separarse de ella así que haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible decidió acompañar a su amiga a buscar al americanito por esa razón la jalo levemente del brazo tratando de no lastimarla-Te acompaño- dijo seriamente

-No Harry, déjame buscarlo-

-Insisto Hermione-

-Pero…- Al ver la expresión seria de Harry, Hermione se resigno que la acompañara, pero más que nada porque acaban de ser amigos de nuevo y no era justo que las cosas entre ellos empezara mal- Está bien acompáñame

El ojiverde rio internamente de sus amigos junto con la castaña para salir del gran comedor y dirigirse a unos pasillos donde había alumnos platicando. Hermione reconoció a un compañero de John y caminando junto Harry se dirigieron donde el chico preguntándole sobre el castaño a lo que el Hufflepuff les señalo el lugar donde vio salir a John. Agradeciéndole al chico por la información empezaron a caminar de nuevo

-Hermione ¿Si sabes donde vamos?

-Claro Harry se que John esta por aquí-

-¿Segura? Porque yo…- Harry no termino su pregunta ya que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por lo que veía abriendo y cerrando su boca sin que ningún sonido salga

Hermione mientras tanto abría los ojos llenos de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía…

John se besaba apasionadamente con un chico rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el cap y como dije espero les haya gustado, pronto llegaremos al final y si no me equivoco faltan dos capítulos <strong>


	12. La verdad

**Abre la puerta con cuidado evitando que esta rechine, asoma la cabeza apenitas, el lugar estaba oscuro solo el sonido de los grillos se escuchaba, Nanny entra sigilosamente llevando en sus brazos unas hojas donde tenia escrito la gran historia que muchos siguen, dejando bellos comentarios a la historia. También las chicas que silenciosamente la seguían no están, Todos ya se fueron cansados de tanto esperar**

**Entonces Nanny habla**

**-Hola Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, a muchas les sorprendió lo de John pero aquí les explico lo que sucede. Lamento no publicar el sábado pero Salí a botear por el teletón asi que llegue tarde a mi casita y cansada pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos si no de la grandiosa JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>12. La verdad y el plan fallido<strong>

Harry sorpresivamente se sintió feliz, nadie le quitaría a su castaña.

Hermione sin embargo, sentía los ojos acuosos, como era posible que John… él era su chico misterioso el cual la beso a ella de la misma forma en que besaba a ese chico, sacando su valentía Gryffindor y tratando que su voz no se quebrara hablo espantando a los 2 chicos y al mismo Harry

-¿John que está pasando? – pregunto desconcertada

John al verse descubierto se separo del chico y volteo a ver quién era su interlocutor, al ver que era Hermione, abrió los con sorpresa al igual que su acompañante

-Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo nervioso

-No me has contestado la pregunta John, ¿Qué está sucediendo? Dime- Exigió la castaña quien trataba aunque en vano no llorar.

-Hermione… yo… lo siento- John Cabizbajo contesto a la pregunta de la chica mientras que el chico rubio se alejaba dolido porque John no pudiera decirle la verdad a ellos. John alzo la cabeza para ver alejarse y en un murmullo dijo su nombre- Alex-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes John? El engañarme, o nuca decirme que solo me utilizabas, ¡Ah! Ya se el ilusionarme como idiota contigo ¿Qué?

-Mione…tranquila- Hablo Harry por primera vez mientras abraza su amiga.

-siento no haberte dicho la verdad, pero no el que tú crees, no entiendes yo… - John no sabia como enmendar su error, nuca quiso que Hermione se sintiera atraída por él, es mas siempre quiso tener amigos y esos 5 chicos (sin contar con el pelinegro ) hacían su vida más fácil

-¿que es lo que no entiendo? –Pregunto Hermione dolida separándose de Harry y acercarse a un paralizado John- se suponía que hoy tú te me declararías y yo sería tu novia

- eh espera, ¿quién te dijo eso?- pregunto John extrañado

-Emm…yo-la castaña se dio cuenta que metió la pata. Como decirle que fue Ginny quien escucho una conversación de John con ese mismo chico rubio

-Hermione- dijo tiernamente a la chica y caminando mas se acerco hasta abrazarla mientras ella lloraba libremente. Harry sin embargo se sintió mal tercio y se alejo en dirección de la sala de menesteres sin que nadie se dé cuenta o eso creyó pues John vio perfectamente en sus facciones el inmenso amor que sentía el pelinegro hacia su amiga. Entonces comprendió las palabras de Luna "_ayudemos a dos tontos enamorados"_ Decidido también a que su castaña amiga dejara de sufrir de una vez, le dio un tierno beso en su frente separándola mientras que ella lo veía expectante.

-Soy Gay- pronuncio en un murmullo el castaño, mientras que la chica negaba con la cabeza- Hermione escucha… escúchame…- sentencio mientras su agarre se hacia mas fuerte- soy gay, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré-

-Pero, pero tú me besaste en Halloween- dijo contrariada la castaña- tú eres mi chico misterioso

-No Hermione- negó John- estas equivocada ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- la castaña asintió con la cabeza- bueno pues ese era mi primer día en Hogwarts- la castaña lo veía interrogante hasta que abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, John asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba correcta en sus suposiciones

-Mi padre se entero de mi condición y creyendo que si estaba en un lugar menos liberal y más conservadora como Londres se me quitaría, pero no fue así, yo soy gay y lo seguiré siendo hasta que muera- suspiro mientras l castaña lo abrazaba una vez mas ya sin lagrimas y con una sonrisa feliz por su amigo ya que se dio cuenta que John si estaba enamorado, como Ginny le dijo, pero la pelirroja se equivoco ya que no enamorado de ella si no del chico rubio que se fue momentos antes.

-Entonces-hablo Hermione contra el pecho del castaño- ya aclarado todo seremos…¿seremos amigos de nuevo?

-Bromeas – contesto John divertido al ver la reacción de la castaña – Por supuesto que si Mione-

Hermione se sorprendió por el mote cariñoso que le dijo John siendo la primera vez a parte de Harry que la llamaba así

-Harry- dijo Hermione separándose de John y volteando a ver a su amigo pelinegro, pero este ya no estaba frunciendo el seno al no encontrarlo John le hablo- se fue por ese pasillo- el castaño señalo el pasillo a su izquierda , Hermione sabia a donde llevaba, se dirigía a la sala de menesteres

La castaña sonrió iría a buscar a Harry pues se había dado cuenta que nunca amo a John sino que siempre quiso a Harry pero idiotamente creía que si se fijaba en otro chico se olvidaría del pelinegro. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tenía que confesar lo que sentía

John se percato que el brillo en los ojos de Hermione aparecía de nuevo al igual que su sonrisa- Ve por el, todavía es tiempo- le susurro

La castaña ni lenta ni perezosa salió corriendo en busca de su verdadero amor, recordando también las palabras de Luna que le dijo antes del baile-_"si de una fea rama sale una bonita flor, de una gran amistad un bonito amor"_

John rio divertido al ver como la castaña se quitaba los tacones y corría rápidamente por el pasillo doblando a la izquierda – ¡Suerte Hermione!-Grito emocionado, ahora era cuestión de que esos dos confiesen amor eterno por el otro, mientras tanto se dirigía en sentido contrario a la que se fue la castaña buscando a Alex

.

.

.

**Horas después**

En el salón donde todavía se efectuaba la fiesta, Ginny buscaba a un pelirrojo y a una rubia. Fue después de varios minutos que los encontró bailando pegados como chicle dándose tierno besos. Ginny molesta se acerco hasta la pareja

-¡Hey ustedes!- les grito- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Eh- Ron y Luna se despegaron sobresaltados por el grito de la pelirroja-Harry y Hermione ¿dónde están? ¿Cumplieron parte de su plan?

Luna volteo a ver a su novio al igual que Ron quien tragaba saliva al percatarse de lo molesta que su hermana estaba.

-Eh… bueno Ginny … es decir… nosotros-Ginny al escuchar los balbuceos de su hermano apretó los puños segura de que esa parejita no cumplió parte de su plan

-No lo hicieron- acuso la pelirroja fruciendo el ceño s ojos chocolates brillaban mas que antes

No- contesto una tímida Luna-Pero Ginny- excuso rápidamente – ellos… ellos están juntos y puede ser que ahorita sean novios

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso Luna?- la pelirroja alzo sus brazos implorando al cielo porque estos dos dejaran de decir tonterías, no hicieron parte de su plan y no estaba segura que tanto Harry como Hermione se confiesen sus sentimientos sin su ayuda

- se suponía que tú- señaló a su hermano picándolo en el pecho- llevarías a Harry al jardín creado especialmente para la ocasión, donde esperarías a Luna con Hermione para después dejarlos solos y tú- ahora pico a Luna- llevarías a Hermione con cualquier pretexto hasta allí dejándolos solos y cerrando el lugar mágicamente- respiro profundamente y conto hasta diez no quería matar antes de una muy buena explicación- ahora mi pregunta es ¿Realizaron todo eso?

- Ginny- Hablo Ron nerviosamente y sudando por las manos mientras sus ojos expresaban temor ya que su pequeña hermana le recordaba a su santa madre- Ya… ya te dijimos que no lo hicimos… se nos olvido lo sentimos…

-¿Lo sienten? ¡¿LO SIENTEN?- la voz de la pelirroja aumento más de la cuenta ocasionando que todos los alumnos centraran su mirada en el trió que hablaba "civilizadamente"-¿Cómo puedo pedirles un favor si ni siquiera lo cumplen? ¡¿Cómo? Pero esto no se queda así, yo misma me… eh…

Ginny quedo muda de la impresión, en la entrada al gran comedor vio una imagen que la dejo sin palabras. Ron al percatarse de la mirada fija y sorprendida de su hermana, volteo su mirada hasta la entrada y sonrió feliz mientras Luna con su mirada soñadora imaginaba una y mil formas de la próxima boda.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aquí termina la historia : ) <strong>

**.**

**.**

**ehhh no es cierto todavía falta el verdadero final, y un pequeño epilogo**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios les espero en mi próxima historia " AMOR x contrato" es de categoría M por el lenguaje fuerte y una que otra escena candente asi que entren bajo su propio riesgo **

**También les invito a leer mi otra historia que es un Draco/Ginny que complementa a "un lugar llamado Hogwarts" tiene que leerlo para que sepan que paso con Ginny y por que Draco la seguía. ( eso estaba en los primeros Capitulos)**

**También lean mi primer Sogn Fic "Corazones Invisibles" una alocada historia que salió de cabeza que esta un poco turulata jejej**


	13. El amor verdadero

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionadas pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Dedicado a todas esas personitas que me apoyaron y tambien a esas lectoras fantasmas que disfrutan de esta historia. Espero les guste**

**PD: este capitulo contiene altas dosis de azúcar y un ligero lime**

_** verdero amor**_

_**Horas antes, sala de menesteres**_

Hermione toda agitada llego hasta la sala de menesteres, parte de su peinado se había deshecho, al igual que sus pies le dolían por correr tanto. Respiro profundamente inhalando y exhalando, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. Una vez tranquila dio 3 vueltas frente al retrato de barrabas el chiflado teniendo en su mente un solo pensamiento _Harry_ _Potter_

Segundos después se materializo una puerta y nerviosa entro a la habitación que la dejo con la boca abierta, su jardín mágico se encontraba allí, ese jardín del cual a causa de la nieve no tenía acceso. Ahora estaba allí como si en vez de invierno estuviera en primavera.

Entro maravillada por el lugar, sintiendo el perfume de las flores silvestres, rosas y sus favoritos lirios, respiro profundamente dejándose llevar por el encantado lugar. El cual mostraba los rayos del sol (aunque técnicamente era casi de medianoche) Escuchó los trinos de los pajarillos y los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, el calor que este ofrecía le invitaba acostarse sobre la hierba. Dio vueltas sobre si misma viendo cada rincón de aquel lugar hasta que su mirada se centro en la enorme roca que estaba justo en medio. Sonriendo como niña pequeña a quien le han entregado su regalo de navidad, se acerco hasta allí para sentarse o en dado caso acostarse en la hierba y cerrar los ojos.

Cuanto extrañaba aquel jardín, del cual ni en sus mejores momento estuvo igual de esplendido. Inexplicablemente como se encontraba el jardín es como ella soñó un día, en el que Harry la abrazaba y le daba el magnifico beso de su vida sintiendo mariposas en su estomago y sus piernas flaquear cual flan, aferrándose a Harry que la sostenía fuerte evitando que se cayera. Pero como todo eso solo era un simple sueño.

Centrada en escuchar los sonidos que producía el claro y en sus recuerdos, escucho una risa. De repente como si tuviera una resortera, abrió los ojos rápidamente centrando su mirada en la figura masculina que posaba despreocupadamente en un árbol riendo divertido por el actuar de la castaña.

—Harry—musito la chica poniéndose roja por la vergüenza al ser atrapada en uno de sus momentos infantiles, también a causa de la mirada que el chico le daba, causando que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza ya que el ojiverde la miraba profundamente tratando de ver en el interior de ella, eso es lo que le pareció a Hermione

—Hermione—contesto el pelinegro—no sabía que te gustara comportarte como una niña cuando ves un jardín

—oh cállate—dijo la castaña mirándolo con reproche—venia a buscarte, pero nunca imagine que este jardín estuviera aquí—señalaba el lugar—¿conoces el claro o solo te lo imaginaste?

Harry al escuchar lo que la castaña decía, soltó una carcajada por la manera en que Hermione le hablo preguntando sobre el jardín ¿acaso la castaña estaba celosa porque él conocía un lugar parecido cerca del bosque prohibido? Hermione se cruzo de brazos y la vergüenza que sentía desapareció como por arte de magia.

—No, no me lo imagine—respondió el ojiverde tranquilo y con una sonrisa torcida que hizo temblara la castaña—conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano, pero no puedo ir hasta allí a causa de la nieve que bloqueo la entrada—Harry vio como la castaña tenia los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

—Qué?—pregunto el ojiverde—¿Por que me ves de esa forma?

—eh… es que… ¿lo conoces?—pregunto aun confundida Hermione por la explicación de Harry y eso era porque su cerebro aun no procesaba toda la información

En cambio Harry cambio su rostro de divertido a preocupado, se acerco hasta la castaña—Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?

—yo… mmm… si- contesto la castaña también preocupada pero esta vez por la cercanía de Harry donde sentía su aroma inundando sus fosas nasales. Hermione inspiro suavemente tranquilizándose al instante. Harry olía a almizcle, madera y menta una mezcla extraña pero refrescante y tranquilizante

—emm ¿Qué haces aquí? pense que estarías ocupada con John—menciono el ojiverde apretando sus puños levemente nervioso al sentir cuan cerca estaba de la chica y como un aroma dulce y delicado ingresaba también en su nariz aturdiéndolo por un momento. Hermione olía a libros, vainilla y un aroma mas que no supo descifrar, sin embargo le remontaba a su niñez específicamente cuando su madre aun vivía.

Hermione rio divertida y complacida por los evidentes celos de su amigo—No Harry, te estaba buscando a ti

—¿a mí? — Pregunto sorprendido el chico y risa idiota se apodero de su rostro—¿Por que?—pregunto de nuevo

—amm…por que bueno yo estaba emm…

—déjalo así Hermione y dime que… ¿Qué paso con John?—pregunto dolido porque la castaña no supo explicar su llegada

—ah eso…—dijo Hermione riendo suavemente—nada, quedamos como amigos- el ojiverde, sintiendo como poco a poco la noticia llegaba hasta su cerebro, sonrió como idiota con el corazón desbocado y eufórico sin razonar beso a su amiga

Hermione sorprendida sentía los suaves labios de su amigo en los suyos, sin pensarlo más tiempo y siendo ese uno de sus sueños le correspondió el beso antes de que el chico se alejara posando sus manos detrás del cuello del chico mientras Harry le apretaba por su cintura como temiendo que ella se alejara.

Harry al principio pensó que la chica lo separaría y molesta le daría una cachetada así que con el dolor en su corazón al no saberse correspondido estuvo a punto de alejarse, mas grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que la castaña tímidamente, respondía a su beso. Eso al ojiverde lo llevo al cielo al sentir que su castaña amiga correspondía así que temiendo que ella se alejara le apretó levemente la cintura mientras la chica posaba sus manos en su cabellera negra.

El beso tierno y suave se convirtió en uno desesperado y apasionado pues el ojiverde embriagado por el sabor de la castaña le pidió permiso para adentrarse a su boca y proclamarla como suya. La castaña acepto la intromisión del ojiverde profiriendo un suave gemido que enloqueció a Harry

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero estaban seguros que eso no importaba, mientras recibían ese anhelado beso y como siempre la falta de aire, fue el causante de que se separaran dándose pequeños besos tratando de tranquilizar sus agitados corazones

A fin cuando logaron separarse Harry fue el primero en abrir sus ojos visualizando a una Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas y el mas revuelto que antes, al ojiverde le pareció una diosa o mejor dicho un ángel caído del cielo por lo hermosa que se veía con los rayos del sol iluminando tenuemente su rostro

La castaña pensando que otra vez el beso fue producto de sus sueños y que ella dormía en su cama, temía abrir sus ojos susurrando—esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño—mas la cálida caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos viendo a su amigo frente a ella con el pelo mas alborotado que de costumbre y unos ojos verde esmeralda brillando divertidos.

—TU—musito la castaña al verlo y sintiendo aun el sabor del ojiverde en labios—eres…eres mi chico misterioso…todo el tiempo… eras tú—susurro sorprendida

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por la chica pero a contrario de lo que se imaginaba, la castaña le dio una sonora bofetada haciendo que llevase una mano a su mejilla roja por el golpe.

—¡¿Qué?—dijo la castaña—¡Todo este tiempo eras tú y ni pio, me viste sufrir y no dijiste nada!—le reclamo picándole el pecho con el dedo índice

El ojiverde agarro sus manos y sin pensarlo volvió a posar sus labios en la chica haciendo que esta se callara los reclamos y gimiera en sorpresa. Al separase lo único que dijo el chico fue—Te amo Mione—Hermione aun recuperándose del beso anterior quedo en shock por lo que el ojiverde dijo-Te amo más que a nadie, fui un tonto y un ciego por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que estuve a punto de perderte por John, pero si sabia quien eras tú, aunque me entere hace poco. Sin embargo desde la discusión solo pienso en ti, me duermo abrazando tu recuerdo y despierto anhelando tu regreso… Te extraño demasiado—dijo el ojiverde con ojos suplicantes, pensando que si con eso la castaña no le personaba entonces no sabría que hacer.

La castaña al escuchar la confesión de Harry tembló levemente sintiendo como su corazón y estomago se comprimían de felicidad, el ojiverde se le estaba declarando y todo este tiempo estuvo celoso de John

—yo…Harry yo…-el ojiverde al ver a su amiga titubear pensó que era un idiota, de seguro no sentía nada por él y ya había metido la pata no una sino tres veces empezando con el beso.

Hermione tomando valor Gryffindor agarro al ojiverde por las solapas del traje de gala y lo jalo hasta su rostro besándolo de sorpresa y separándose levemente para decir—yo también te amo—volvió a besarlo con la euforia del chico que abrazo a la castaña devorando sus labios

Después de esos besos, Harry le conto como es que supo, por medio de Ginny, sobre quien era su chica misteriosa y cuando le iba a decir a Hermione quien era él, la castaña ya estaba con John proclamándolo su chico misterioso

La castaña se quiso dar de golpes en un árbol, por lo tonta y estúpida que fue al darse cuenta de la verdad, ahora todo encajaba, por eso John nunca le pidió ser su novia y también como es que el chico Hufflepuff sabia mucho de ropa y la moda. Lo mas evidente de todo fueron los celos de Harry y como su corazón saltaba como loco cada vez que lo veía. Para la próxima le haría caso a su corazón y no a la razón que la cegó por completo.

—Y a todo esto—el ojiverde se hinco en la hierba, mientras que de su traje de gala sacaba una cajita en forma de lirio abriendo sus pétalos mostrando un hermoso anillo con la piedra en forma de corazón y color ambar con unas piedrecillas esmeraldas adornando alrededor. Dejando con la boca abierta a la castaña

—Hermione, eres mi ángel tierno, mi corazón recompuesto, mi alma dulce, mis caricias bellas, mi camino de felicidad, mi refugio permanente, mi lado bueno, mi escondite perfecto, mi meta soñada, mi mujer amable…Eso eres tú, mi alma gemela. Hermione eres mi todo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La castaña miraba embelesada a Harry con las lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos castaños, lagrimas de felicidad—Oh Harry ni siquiera soy tu novia y ya me quieres convertir en tu esposa. Honestamente Harry somos muy jóvenes para casarnos.

—Oh—dijo el ojiverde desilusionado y triste—yo… si no quieres entonces no…

—Oh Harry—musito la castaña divertida, interrumpiendo al ojiverde—tontuelo mío si quiero ser tu esposa, pero en un futuro dentro de… ¿2 años quizá? Ahora ¿podríamos ser solo novios?

El ojiverde cambio su rostro radicalmente, mostrando una gran sonrisa y aceptando la propuesta de su prometida—Es una promesa Mione, dentro de 2 años ni más ni menos serás mi esposa, Solo mia—dijo abrazando a la castaña y besándola, alzándola levemente mientras giraba en el claro riendo divertidos.

La castaña sintiéndose mareada le pidió a su ahora novio y prometido que la bajara, el chico así lo hizo pero antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta tenia el anillo en su mano derecha encajando perfectamente en su dedo corazón señal de que ahora pertenecía la ojiverde

El chico ni lento ni perezoso, la beso de nuevo y entre cada beso le proclamaba _**te amo y novia mía**_

Hermione solo se dejaba hacer, riendo divertida hasta que el ojiverde la abrazo y profundizo el beso gimiendo al unisonó. Sin darse cuenta las ropas empezaron a estorbar y un calor se extendió por sus cuerpos, Harry la acostó en el verde pasto posando levemente encima de la castaña apoyándose en sus brazos sin poner todo su peso en ella por temor a aplastarla

Hermione solo sentía esas nuevas sensaciones que Harry le enseñaba, se sentía en el cielo que digo en el paraíso. El ojiverde en cambio inexperto se dejaba guiar por sus instintos con un leve rubor en su rostro pero feliz al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de su nueva novia y futura esposa.

Con torpeza se desprendieron de sus ropas, un leve temblor al ser la primera vez de ambos les recorría en el cuerpo y en la sala de menesteres ya no era de día sino de noche, el pasto cambio a ser una suave y mullida cama con doseles en color rojo y dorado. Al lado izquierdo un a chimenea aparecía dando un ambiente romantico al lugar y la luna llena iluminando lo suficiente, perfecto para los amantes.

La luna llena fue el único testigo de lo que sucedió esa noche donde los futuros esposos llegaron al cielo juntos proclamando el nombre de la persona amada y un te amo fue lo último que se escucho antes de que los amantes cayeran en los brazos de morfeo

Y es asi como termina esta gran historia donde el orgullo, el temor, el amor no correspondido desapareció entre las grandes paredes del castillo llamado Hogwarts dando paso solo al verdadero amor

Me despido de ustedes con esta frase

"_**El verdadero amor empieza con una mirada, se dice con una palabra, se siente con un beso y dura para toda la eternidad"**_

_***Fin***_

_**.**_

_**H**_

_**Y**_

_**H**_

_**.**_

**Hola Chicas, pues como ven este el capitulo final de la historia, Gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme sinceramente no crei que tenga buena aceptación Gracias por todo por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento.**

**Este capitulo desde hace tiempo debió de ser publicado pero por problemas(tanto tecnicos como familiares) no pude, hasta ahora espero me disculpen por dejarlas en ascuas. Esta historia me trajo lindos recuerdos y a lindas personas**

**tambien espero verlas en mis proximas historias, ya tengo las portadas si quieren verlas chequen mi perfil**

**¡Felices fiestas, feliz navidad atrasada XD y prospero año nuevo!, que todos sus deseos se cumplan**

**Atte **

**Nanny**


	14. Epilogo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen sino a JK Rowling, la historia si es mia**

Capitulo dedicado a CamilleGrangerEvans, espero te guste

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogo 1<strong>_

¡Hola!

¡¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡¿Hola? Bueno si hay alguien leyendo esto, les aseguro que es el epilogo de la gran historia llamada "Un Lugar llamado Hogwarts". Si, si ya sé que dirán ¿Hasta ahora se digna a ponerlo después de muchos meses de espera? Pero no me culpen a mi sino a la escritora, yo solo vengo a hablar lo que sucedió después.

Oh cierto, no me he presentado, soy Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el elegido o como sea que me llamen. Si, dando la cara para que no maten a la escritora (aunque por mi parte pueden utilizar sin fin de hechizos ya que igual a mi me dejo esperando y ayer me hablo para que yo les cuente la historia, si definitivamente también estoy molesto) ella es buena y según sus palabras, cito textualmente como ella lo dijo:

—Las tareas, la universidad y la tesis me tiene presionada, ocasionando que tenga un severo cuadro de No creatividad e ideas, Se que sonara cursi pero en serio espero que esto valga la pena. Harry te pido de favor que publiques el epilogo Ok ¿será que puedes?—

Por supuesto yo no me negué ya que me amenazo con contarle a Mione (no quiero sentir todo el día su mirada de reproche y sus regaños, créame no se imaginan cuanto sufro cuando ella se molesta) En fin acepte y heme aquí con la valentía que me caracteriza en Gryffindor contando lo que sucedió después de esa noche en que Mione se hizo mi Novia-Prometida.

Como ya sabrán, Ginny sufrió por verme junto a mi mejor amiga, sin embargo gracias a Draco Malfoy ella supero la etapa de "Enamoramiento hacia el niño que vivió" y al fin conoció el verdadero amor. Los padres de ambos se asustaron y pegaron el grito al cielo al saber que se hicieron novios, vivirían juntos y se casarían en pocos meses (esto sucedió en un lapso de 6 meses después de salir de Hogwarts) claro que no se casaron pronto sino que al cumplir un año de ser novios fue ese mismo día que efectuaron su boda.

Ron y Luna siguieron estando juntos, hasta la fecha no ha habido señales de boda, según Ron quiere aprovechar al máximo de su novia. Mientras Luna dice que quiere viajar por el mundo disfrutando de conocer diversos lugares y culturas junto a Ron ( yo opino que lo que quiere es conocer criaturas extrañas que no existen en Londres ni muggle ni mágico) Ellos son felices así y pues a nosotros no nos interesa, claro que si llega a suceder algo seriamos los primeros (Ginny, Draco, Hermione y yo) en apoyarlos o regañarlos dependiendo el caso.

Y lo que tanto esperaba que es lo que sucedió conmigo y Mione. Bueno creo que me ruborizare al contar mis intimidades (argh esto lo hago por una buena causa, esta me la pagaras Nanny)

Después de que Ginny se quedara con la boca abierta y que Luna este planeando la boda, Todo el mundo se entero (literalmente) que estábamos comprometidos gracias a la Gran Bocota de Ron. Recuerdo como después de quedarse lelo y reaccionara grito—SE VAN A CASAR—juro que ese día quería matar a Ron por no saber cerrar la boca. Mione le regaño y le pidió silencio sin embargo eso no impidió que Sara Skiiler (creo que prima segunda de Rita) lo publicara en el profeta. Al día siguiente que nosotros empezábamos a disfrutar de las vacaciones navideñas nos vimos rodeados de periodistas y una gran pancarta que apareció diciendo "**El niño que vivió, encontró el amor y se casara con su mejor amiga la elegida en su corazón la señorita Hermione Granger**" prácticamente todo el día estuvimos así hasta que Mione les amenazo como con Rita y allí los periodistas se dispersaron.

Los Señores Weasley estaban rebozando de alegría al igual que la mama de Mione, sin embargo con su padre no fue igual, durante las vacaciones que pasamos en Grimmauld Place, estuvo todo el día, todos los días, evaluándome e interrogándome sobre mis gustos, mi familia (esa parte al principio fue dolorosa sin embargo después de que la señora Granger le regañara me dejo en paz y no volvió a mencionar mi pasado. Lo bueno de eso es que Mione se paso consolándome y no saben de que manera, nos mantuvimos encerrados en mi habitación durante dos días seguidos con hechizos silenciadores y si no fuera gracias a Ginny nos abrían descubierto. Claro que el pretexto de mi tristeza dejo de ser creíble al segundo día)

Mmm ¿en donde nos quedamos? Así el señor Granger interrogándome sobre todo y por todo al Final pase la evaluación. Cuando lo ayude en su consultorio dental ofreciéndole una poción para que los pacientes no sufrieran dolor alguno y se fueran literalmente con una amplia sonrisa ocasionando que se convierta en el dentista con mejor reputación y exageradamente famoso. (Gracias Príncipe mestizo y Neville) la poción la realice a escondidas de Mione pero Shhhh no lo digan.

Cumplí con mi promesa dos años después nos casamos en verano, en las costas de Dublin, nuestra Luna de miel fue en un crucero conociendo diversos lugares y procreándonos como conejos (ehh eso no se decía, lo siento. Recuerden shhhh) y ahora estoy aquí 3 años despues acostado en mi cama, con mi bella esposa a mi lado y una tierna pancita asomándose en su pijama.

Aawww, lo siento son las 2:30 de la madrugada y ya tengo sueño. Hasta aquí mi historia hasta mañana. Nos vemos, espero que les haya gustado el epilogo y recuerden no maten a la escritora, hagan como Dobby, No matar pero si herir lo suficiente jejej

Hasta la próxima historia

Gracias por su apoyo. Y comenten si les gusto mi historia jejej

ATTE. Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Nota de autora: hola lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón pero la versión que conto Harry fue la resumida del resumen jeje eh aquí como se realizo todo<p>

Harry: eyy ¿no se supone que me amenazaste para que contara la historia?.

Nanny: Lo siento Harry pero viendo que lo contaste muy resumido a todas las 100 hojas que te mande no es justo que ellos no supieran los detalles, asi que Shhhh calladito te ves mas bonito.

Harry: No es justo

Nanny: Shh chiton, ahora si chicas el Verdadero epilogo.

* * *

><p>EPILOGO:<p>

2 AÑOS DESPUES

-¿Vamos Hermione, apúrate!—el grito de una chica saco de sus pensamientos a Hermione Granger que miraba embelesada el hermoso vestido blanco que estaba en el escaparate de una boutique

Ginny estoy cansada—decía otra chica a su lado fastidiada—mejor vamos a tomar algo y descansar, a Hermione y a mí nos duelen los pies

-Luna tiene razón Ginny, estoy cansada vamos a la cafetería de enfrente—Hermione señalaba una cafetería al puro estilo italiano. Ginny resoplo molesta, ella no estaba cansada es mas todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer ese día y ni siquiera habían avanzado la mitad

-Esta bien—contesto resignada viendo los rostros cansados y fastidiados de sus amigas—Pero solo media hora, todavía falta mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para regresar

Las 3 chicas entraron a la cafetería, Hermione sonrió al ver que el lugar tenia aires hogareños

Una vez sentadas, una muchacha se les acerco para pedir su orden, Ginny y Luna pidieron un Capuccino, mientras Hermione prefirió un frapuccino con muchas chispas de chocolate

Mientras esperaban sus bebidas, Luna y Hermione disimuladamente se sacaron sus zapatos para descansar de esas grandes armas mortales llamados tacones

Ginny en cambio saco su vuela pluma y una libreta cerca de ella pues el lugar era muggle pero sabia disimular como si ella en realidad estuviera escribiendo, apuntando lo necesario y recorrer algunas casillas gracias a su "descanso"

Hermione siguió recorriendo con su vista el lugar y sorprendió al ver un castillo parecido a Hogwarts en una de las grandes fotografías que adornaban a la "Bella Italiana" nombre de la cafetería más famosa de Dublín. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había sucedido esos 2 años…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la escritora: chicas siento esto pero el epilogo se va a publicar el 14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad, este fue un pequeño adelanto el día de san Valentín verán un gran capítulo. Fue gracias (y tambien a Cammille) a que se acerca esa fecha que mi inspiración llego, sin embargo tendrán que esperar espero no les moleste<strong>


	15. Epilogo 2 Primera parte

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son obra de la Gran JK, la historia si es mia.**

**PD: Escuchen la cancion de Provocame de Chayanne, para cuando lleguen a la fiesta jeje y entenderan la reaccion de Harry**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo 2 (parte 1)<strong>

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

—¿Vamos Hermione, apúrate!—el grito de una chica saco de sus pensamientos a Hermione Granger que miraba embelesada el hermoso vestido blanco que estaba en el escaparate de una boutique

—Ginny estoy cansada—decía otra chica a su lado fastidiada—mejor vamos a tomar algo y descansar, a Hermione y a mí nos duelen los pies

—Luna tiene razón Ginny, estoy cansada vamos a la cafetería de enfrente—Hermione señalaba una cafetería al puro estilo italiano. Ginny resoplo molesta, ella no estaba cansada es mas todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer ese día y ni siquiera habían avanzado la mitad

—Esta bien—contesto resignada viendo los rostros cansados y fastidiados de sus amigas—Pero solo media hora, todavía falta mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para regresar

Las 3 chicas entraron a la cafetería, Hermione sonrió al ver que el lugar tenia aires hogareños

Una vez sentadas, una muchacha se les acerco para pedir su orden, Ginny y Luna pidieron un Capuccino, mientras Hermione prefirió un frapuccino con muchas chispas de chocolate

Mientras esperaban sus bebidas, Luna y Hermione disimuladamente se sacaron sus zapatos para descansar de esas grandes armas mortales llamados tacones

Ginny en cambio saco su vuela pluma y una libreta cerca de ella pues el lugar era muggle pero sabía disimular como si ella en realidad estuviera escribiendo, apuntando lo necesario y recorrer algunas casillas gracias a su "descanso"

Hermione siguió recorriendo con su vista el lugar y sorprendió al ver un castillo parecido a Hogwarts en una de las grandes fotografías que adornaban a la "Bella Italiana" nombre de la cafetería más famosa de Dublín. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había sucedido esos 2 años…

Después de la declaración de Harry y del momento mas maravilloso de su vida, entraron de nuevo a la fiesta, tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, parecían 2 idiotas enamorados (palabras de Ron) Ginny les interrogo mientras luna suspiraba de vez en cuando, Ron preocupado por la forma en que Luna les veía le interrogo con la mirada y Luna se limito en contestar

—¿Es que no se han percatado?—Pregunto a los hermanos Weasley que negaron con la cabeza—Hermione tiene una alianza en la mano—la rubia señalo la mano de la castaña que ruborizada mostraba el hermoso anillo mientras Harry sonreía orgulloso

Los hermanos Weasley abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, para después felicitarlos eufóricos. Meses después de la fiesta de Navidad los 5 amigos pasaron las navidades en la madriguera, disfrutando de estar juntos y aunque sabían que faltaban algunos miembros, sonreían pues todos los involucrados estaban seguros que ellos les veían, desde lo mas alto del cielo cuidándolos y protegiéndolos como sus ángeles guardianes

El 14 de febrero, tanto Harry como Hermione desaparecieron del castillo para aparecer 2 días después. Lo que nadie sabia ni siquiera Ginny o Parvati al ser esta ultima la cotilla (chismosa) de la escuela, es que la pareja dorada (esa era la forma en que todos los alumnos del castillo apodaban a Harry y Hermione) se escaparon para utilizar un traslador gracias a la ayuda de Percy y pasar el 14 de febrero en Miami Florida.

En ese país se hicieron pasar como un matrimonio joven pues aun en el mundo muggle eran considerados menores de edad a menos que estén casados

Todo el 14,15 y la tarde del 16, disfrutaron durante el día de las bellezas de las playas y de los majestuosos lugares que Miami les ofrecía, en la noche se encerraban en la suite del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaban

A Hermione le parecía demasiado excesivo lo que Harry le ofrecía, pero al ojiverde no le importaba pues quería darle lo mejor a su novia, futura esposa.

En abril, Ron estuvo a punto de asesinar a Malfoy, pues el pelirrojo después del espectáculo del beso que las 3 parejas ofrecieron cerca del lago (entiéndase Harry-Hermione, Ron-Luna, Draco-Ginny) Persiguió al rubio por todo el jardín de Hogwarts, mientras Harry reía a carcajadas, Luna negaba con la cabeza, Ginny gritaba histérica tratando de detener a su hermano y Hermione (la única sensata de ese grupo) les lanzo un hechizo ocasionando que ambos chicos corrieran hasta cansarse, el hechizo paro una vez que Hermione vio como casi se desmayaban por el esfuerzo.

Desde ese día ambos, Ron y Draco dejaron de pelear (bueno delante de Hermione) pues temían la furia de la chica ojimiel. Por eso cuando estaban junto a ella se trataban con cordialidad, no, mejor dicho como si fueran grandes amigos. Pero una vez Hermione se iba, ya sea a la biblioteca o porque Harry la necesitaba, los dos "grandes amigos" comenzaban a discutir aunque en voz baja, no vaya hacer de malas y alguien vaya con el chisme a Hermione (entiéndase Parvati) pues era cierta la frase que se aplicaba en Hogwarts "las paredes escuchan"

Para Junio la generación 1991-1999 se había graduado con honores, Harry fue seleccionado como el mejor capitán de Quidditch seguido de Charlie Weasley

Ron fue reconocido como el mejor estratega gracias a que jugaba el ajedrez y durante 2 meses se hizo un mini torneo donde Ron Weasley venció a jugadores expertos

Hermione fue reconocida como la mejor estudiante, la mejor promedio y la mejor Premio Anual de todos los tiempos. En segundo lugar quedo Draco Malfoy en mejor promedio. Además que coopero en el escrito de una nueva edición en el libro "_Hogwarts: una historia_" conociendo a grandes e importantes personas del mundo mágico.

Malfoy recibió premio al mejor traductor de runas en el cual obtuvo puntos para ingresar a la escuela de abogados en Francia obteniendo un puesto en el ministerio

Ginny recibió honores al ser la única mujer capaz de hacer pociones nuevas en medicina, ese honor estuvo reconocido por grandes medimagos que le dieron automáticamente un puesto en San Mungo una vez que acabara sus estudios de medimagia

Luna recibió honores al levantar la revista de su padre con contenidos para jóvenes, también anexando una columna para jóvenes escritores. Tambien obtuvo un pase para ingresar a la escuela periodística.

En septiembre ingresaron a su nueva escuela, Harry prefirió ser auror, Hermione maestra y de vez en cuando editora de libros teniendo su propia empresa como accionista mayoritaria pero la presidenta era Hanna Abbot y Ron no ingreso a una escuela sino que decidió ser jugador de Quidditch ingresando al equipo de los Chuddley Cannons como guardian y cazador.

Durante un año tanto Harry como Hermione disfrutaron de su noviazgo, la ojimiel en ese entonces aun vivía con sus padres y el ojiverde en Grimmauld Place junto a su ahijado Teddy Lupin que contaba con tres años de edad.

Mas después de ese año, el 22 de diciembre cuando estaban cumpliendo ya dos años de noviazgo, Harry anuncio su compromiso a los padres de Hermione, claro que a Hermione le maravillo de nuevo que Harry volviera a pedir su mano ahora delante de sus padres, eso significaba que delante de todo el mundo ella era la prometida del salvador del mundo mágico o mas bien su mejor amigo, novio y el amor de su vida. Cumpliendo la promesa del chico que hizo hace 2 años.

Después de que Roger y Jane dieran la bendición a la pareja, el ojiverde no dudo en poner fecha para la boda que se realizaría en el mes de junio de este año.

Ahora se encontraba a 2 meses de la boda, con su madrina de Honor Ginny y su dama Luna. Ginny era la que organizaba la boda pues ya era experta y es que la pelirroja ya no era una Weasley sino una Malfoy se había casado hace 4 meses.

Mientras Luna seguía de novia con Ron, era la encargada de publicar la nota en su revistas "_Mi mundo social_" revista que trataba sobre eventos sociales, allí relataría todo lo maravilloso del evento del siglo.

—¿Hermione?… Hermione te estoy hablando… hazme caso mujer—decía o mas bien regañaba una molesta Ginny

— ¿Qué?...perdón Ginny—

— Estas volando, ¿En que piensas?—Ginny miraba preocupada a la castaña que sonreía a pesar de que estaba cansada y conociéndola cuando Hermione estaba cansada era sinónimo de que su carácter era malo.

-—En que no puedo creer que dentro de 2 meses estaré casada—comentaba risueña Hermione mientras sus amigas reían por lo feliz y enamorada que estaba la castaña.

—Si dentro de poco serás la señora Potter y la envidia de toda mujer jeje—

—Luna, es la envidia de la comunidad mágica ¿No te fijaste la otra vez que fuimos al cine como Romilda Vane la veía? Parecía que quería mandarle un hechizo y desaparecerla.

—Jaja, es cierto y también con Maria Cantome la española aurora ex compañera de Harry

—No te olvides de Laura Callahan, la diseñadora mas famosa del mundo mágico

—Oh, ¿te acuerdas de Sofía Smith? La chica si que estaba decidida a golpearla jaja

Hermione veía molesta a sus amigas, cruzada de brazos tomaba su frapuccino que en vez de dulce le sabia amargo, ¡era la diversión de las chicas! Y ya no toleraba ninguna más

—ah, pero también te acuerdas de Jenna…

—¡ya basta!—ambas chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga que les había gritado interrumpiendo su conversación

—Eh, Hermione no te enojes—Luna veía a Hermione dulcemente tratando de calmarla.

—Ya estuvo bueno, yo no soy diversión de nadie y si lo admito, SOY LA ENVIDIA DE TODAS LAS CHICAS SOLTERAS DEL MUNDO MAGICO—Admitió decidida

—¡Epa, así se habla!—gritaron eufóricas las chicas al mismo tiempo

—Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios Hermione?—La pelirroja decidió dejar den paz a su amiga, ya tendría mas tiempo de molestarla

—Francamente—suspiro la castaña—no muy bien—al decir aquello sus amigas la veían con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa—no piensen mal, me encanta lo que estoy estudiando, pronto seré maestra pero últimamente no se que me pasa, ya van dos veces que los profesores me llaman la atención por estar "viajando en el espacio"

—Yo creo que los nadumies se te metieron en el cerebro y esta afectando tu intelectual y genialidad—Decía Luna experta en la materia

—Luna no creo que sea eso—dijo Ginny—mas bien pienso que es por la boda ¿cierto o me equivoco?—Pregunto preocupada la chica al ver que su amiga castaña bajaba la cabeza

—No...Bueno…Si…En parte—contesto la castaña sin alzar la vista—es que la culpa es de Harry—continuo poniéndose colorada—Hace un mes que no me toca como antes ¿si me explico?—Susurro a sus amigas que rieron disimuladamente

—Oh te refieres sexualmente—aseguro Luna con una gran sonrisa

—Shhh, Luna dilo mas alto creo que medio mundo no te escucho—Dijo sarcástica la castaña mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia que no se inmuto

—Francamente…No, aun no es tiempo de que se enteren jeje… aunque pensándolo bien en la próxima edición de la revista lo comento

—¡Luna!—Grito indignada la castaña—ni se te ocurra—regaño

—Calma Hermione , Luna solo esta jugando—Ginny le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la rubia que sonrió soñadoramente—Uy hasta lo Ron se le pega—murmuro molesta—¿a que te refieres? Pregunto la pelirroja a la castaña

—Es que antes de… de ser…emm prometidos ante la comunidad mágica…umm…Harry y yo eramos…Em…muy unidos

—Si es cierto—Corroboro Luna la explicación de la castaña—Una vez Ron me relato que fue a verlos pues llegaba de su temporada de Quidditch y no les aviso según por que era sorpresa, pero el sorprendido resulto Ron al verlos en paños menores (N/A:forma suave de decirlo pues Luna quiso decir…bueno ustedes saben) en la cocina

—En serio Luna, ¿Quieres que cometa un asesinato?

—Luna, no quería los detalles iugh—Ginny hizo mueca pues con el relato de la rubia varias imágenes llegaron en su mente, sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminarlos.

—Hey, a mi ni me miren yo estoy contando lo que mi novio traumado relato—

—Aun asi—Hablo Hermione—en estos meses, no me trata… eh… digamos que como antes, admito que los estudios nos tiene a ambos ocupados y ahorita con la boda pues peor, pero no entiendo su actitud fría y distante

—Hermione no te desanimes, de seguro son los nervios por la boda, ya sabes todo hombre piensa que una vez casado ya no es lo mismo de soltero—Ginny le sonrió cálidamente tratando de infundirle confianza y seguridad a la castaña

—Pero eso no es todo, si no me equivoco Hermione ¿Quién es tu admirador?—Luna interrogaba a la castaña que veía sorprendida y temerosa a la rubia, Ginny al ver la reacción de su amiga sonrió pícaramente y enarco una ceja pidiendo explicación.

—Luna como…¿como sabes?—Pregunto la castaña en un susurro

—Hermione seré soñadora, creeré sobre seres mágicos que no existen, Pero no soy tonta

—A ver Hermione dinos en serio ¿Quién es?

—Bueno hace aproximadamente 4 meses desde que Harry casi no me habla he recibido cartas de una dmirador, sin embargo, por mas que investigo, no se quien es. Su firma siempre termina con "Tuyo para siempre" y acompañando la tarjeta siempre me deja unas flores de LiLys, mis favoritas

-—Oh—musito la pelirroja—Chicas ¿si les conté como me hice novia de Draco?—Al ver que sus amigas negaban suspiro pues tenia una leve sospecha de quien era el admirador de la castaña.

—Bueno el me enamoro por medio de cartas, yo tenia un admirador secreto y el día que me iba a reunir con el, fue el día que me entere que Draco era mi admirador.

—Vaya—Dijo sorprendida Hermione, poniendo a funcionar su cerebro que al igual que la pelirroja comenzaba a sospechar

—Oh que tierno—El suspiro soñador de Luna cambio al igual que su expresión—Ay chicas a veces creo que ustedes se enamoraron de los tiernos que son sus respectivas parejas en cambio yo—Resoplo luna fastidiada—Tuve que ser yo que diera el primer paso Usshh ¿Ron por que no eres como ellos?—Replico la rubia molesta, regañando al aire

—Bueno Luna, no todos son iguales tal vez (solo tal vez) Ron te muestra su lado tierno de otra forma—Le sonrió la castaña a la rubia

—¿Tu crees Hermione? Dudo que mi hermano tenga su lado tierno—Hablo Ginny sin creer lo dicho por la castaña—Sin embargo, Luna no te preocupes a de haber algo tierno en el—Dijo Ginny agarrando la mano izquierda de la rubio transmitiéndole esperanza y confianza

—Eh si es cierto—Corroboro Luna satisfecha, dándose cuenta que el lado tierno de Ron se interpretaba en sus halagos que cada mañana le hacia a su ropa antes de ir a trabajar, ni hablar de los fines de semana que la consentía cuanto podía cuando no viajaba con su equipo.

—Y pues de seguro ya sabes quien es tu admirador—Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la castaña que tenía el entrecejo fruncido—Así que tu deja que pase el tiempo al fin y al cabo una como mujer se siente halagada—Sonrió la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su capuccino

—Pero ya estuvo bueno de tanto descanso ahora si a seguir con lo nuestro pues aun falta mucho por hacer y el día se agota demasiado rápido—La pelirroja se paro de su asiento mientras llamaba a la mesera y pedía la cuenta sacando su cartera sin percatarse del rostro fastidiado y resignado de sus amigas

Las 3 chicas salieron de la "Bella italiana" para seguir con sus compras

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Londres 3 Chicos se reunían en el apartamento de uno de ellos, Ron, Harry y Draco disfrutaban de una bebida de mantequilla y de ver un partido de Quidditch por medio de la televisión y es que los magos se dieron cuenta que transmitir en vivo era magnifico además de tener propia televisión

Harry Potter divertido le lanzaba unas palomitas a su amigo pelirrojo para que este con la boca grande tratara de alcanzar las palomitas y comerlas, Draco en cambio resoplaba furioso ya que su equipo perdía y de sus amigos ganaba

El trió de chicos había hecho una apuesta y por lo visto Draco seria el perdedor

—Ya dejalo Draco, sabemos que tu vas a perder –Hablo Ron dejando a un lado el juego con Harry—Harry ¿Cuál seria el mejor disfraz? ¿Un oso de peluche?—Pregunto dirigiéndose a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Draco los fulminaba con la mirada—Yo opino que sea mejor de abejita jajaj—

—No—hablo serio el pelinegro—Mejor de ovejita, bee bee—Divertido Harry reía a carcajadas mientras Ron reía con lagrimas en los ojos

—Ya se—el pelirrojo paro de reír y agudizo la mirada— se vería tierno de una Flor…

—¡ROSA! —dijeron ambos en grandes carcajadas

—¡Basta Ya!—Grito Draco enfadado pero al voltear de nuevo al televisor sonrió maléficamente—Por lo visto será su equipo que pierda ya que estamos empatados y el buscador de MI equipo ya localizo a la Snitch—Dijo Draco con una sonrisa cínica y arrogante

—¡¿Qué?—Gritaron los dos amigos centrando su vista sorprendida en el televisor—NOOO…búscalo, búscalo, Agarralo… no lo dejes ir…¡Nooo!

Al final fueron Ron y Harry que tuvieron que vestirse de ovejitas, la risa de Draco no paro hasta 2 horas después. Aun recordaba la vergüenza que los valientes Gryffindors tuvieron que pasar al caminar 5 cuadras después del departamento vestidos de aquella manera

Una vez los 3 tranquilos, sentados en la sala escuchando música y comiendo Pizzas, tartas de melazas, peras endulzadas y ranas de chocolate empezaron a hablar sobre la boda de Harry y Hermione, sin embargo esto era una forma sutil de sacarle información al pelinegro ya que veían que tanto Harry como Hermione no actuaban como una pareja a punto de casarse

—Harry…emm se que esto es personal y no debo de meterme en tu relación pero ¿Qué sucede con Hermione? Los 2 actúan raro—Draco asentía de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo

—Ehh.. con nosotros no sucede nada—Hablo Harry esquivando a sus amigos.

El pelirrojo y el rubio se voltearon a ver y asintieron al mismo tiempo dando razón a sus conjeturas

—Si claro y yo soy el raton de los dientes—Hablo irónicamente Draco

—Sucede mucho Harry—

—No mientas—

—ok, tienen razón—suspiro resignado el pelinegro mientras mas se revolvía su ya de por si cabello alborotado—Sucede que…mejor les cuento como empezó todo

**Perspectiva de Harry**

_3 meses antes_

"_Harry camuflado caminaba por las transitadas calles, buscando a un prófugo de la cárcel muggle que en realidad era un mago, llevaba meses buscándolo y por obra del destino lo encontraron encerrado en una cárcel muggle de Londres. Días después fueron a la cárcel una vez que los papeles del traslado a Azkaban estuvieron en regla, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron los aurores al descubrir que el mago había matado a 2 presos y 4 guardias además que hirió de gravedad a 15 personas que tuvieron la desafortunada suerte de cruzarse en su camino abandonando la cárcel muggle._

_Por lo tanto, todos los aurores incluyendo los estudiantes del último año estaban camuflados como muggles y recorrían calles, casas o fabricas abandonadas, otras ciudades con tal de encontrarlo, para encerrarlo en definitiva en Azkaban._

_Harry estaba vestido con pantalones formales de color negro, camisa azul, sin corbata y saco mientras su cabello era de color castaño claro de ojos azules sin lentes. Había llegado a una calle que le recordaba lo que vivió cuando se apareció con Hermione y Ron para escapar de los mortifagos_

_En frente de donde se encontraba había una boutique y a lado una cafetería. Vigilaba con ojo critico el lugar hasta que se percato que de la cafetería salía Hermione, hermosa como siempre, sonrió feliz, ya quería que pasaran los meses y que la castaña sea su esposa. De pronto en la boutique con una gran sonrisa y diversas bolsas salía el ex jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum._

_Sintió los celos lacerar su corazón al ver como ellos se saludaron, la furia creció y sus manos automáticamente se convirtieron en puños al ver que Krum hablaba con su prometida y ella sonreía feliz._

_Quería despellejar al búlgaro por acariciar la mejilla de Hermione y segundos después ella se ruborizara manteniendo su sonrisa. Estuvo dispuesto a ir a alejarlos sin importarle la misión y que su aspecto no era el adecuado más una alarma en su bolsillo le distrajo. Era una llamada del jefe de aurores, habían encontrado al prófugo y necesitaban de su ayuda. _

_Quiso mandar todo al diablo y no cumplir con su deber pero al alzar la vista se percato que su prometida y el búlgaro ya no estaban. Preso de los celos se desapareció hasta el bosque cerca de un pueblo y allí con la furia recorrer sus venas, descargo todo su malestar con el prófugo y malnacido mago imaginando el rostro de Krum. Eso ocasiono que tuviera un castigo al ser suspendido por 3 días. _

_Harry al llegar al departamento que compartía con Hermione, la castaña aun no llegaba, furioso juro que no tocaría a Hermione nada mas que unos ligeros besos hasta que ella le contara todo lo sucedido con Krum. Sin embargo, la ojimiel al llegar con una gran sonrisa le relato su día y como se encontró con Krum y su esposa. Al escuchar esa parte, ocasiono que se le bajaran los humos mas no contento prometió que la tocaría a partir de la luna de miel y no antes. Esa fue la ultima noche que paso con Hermione"_

**Perspectiva de Hermione **

**(**_lo que no sabe Harry de cómo sucedieron realmente las cosas_**)**

"_Hermione salía de la cafetería luego de su merecido descanso después de un exhausto examen, tenia tarea que realizar pues al ser su último año como estudiante pronto ingresaría como maestra en una primaria ayudando a alumnos antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. No se percato que en la boutique salía Viktor Krum hasta que choco con el. El búlgaro le abrazo y le sonrió cálidamente. Viktor aun no mejoraba su acento, sin embargo, Hermione noto que el lugar donde salió era una boutique para mujeres. El joven le dijo que su esposa se encontraba allí, Hermione sorprendida por la noticia le sonrió feliz, al saber que el encontró una mujer que en verdad le amara._

_Mas el búlgaro le interrogo con lo sucedido después de la guerra, el joven sabía que Harry y Hermione eran novios. Hermione feliz le conto que estaba comprometida, el búlgaro le acaricio la mejilla con ternura y le dijo que el siempre supo lo que ambos (Harry y Hermione) sentían, No era novedad y esperaba con ansias que le invitaran a la boda y a conocer al primogénito Potter-Granger. La castaña al escuchar aquello se ruborizo mas no hizo a un lado el toque de Viktor hasta que la esposa del joven le llamo y el búlgaro la invito a conocer a su esposa. Así estuvo parte de la tarde platicando con la pareja hasta que ellos se despidieron y Hermione fue a su departamento"._

—y eso fue lo que sucedió—Termino contando Harry su historia, mientras veía los rostros serios de sus amigos

—O sea que ¿todo este tiempo de castidad fueron por tus estúpidos celos?—Pregunto cabreado Ron, estaba furioso al ver a su amiga castaña sufrir por el idiota de su amigo

—Pero ¿es que no entiendes? Ese búlgaro viene otra vez a fastidiarme—Exasperado Harry veía la negatividad a sus razones en la cara furiosa de Ron y la seria de Draco

—Potter—Hablo Draco arrastrando las palabras-¿Eres idiota o te haces? Esperaba esto de Ron mas nunca de ti—un oye indignado se escucho por parte de Ron que el rubio ignoro—Ahora quiero que soluciones esto no importa, como, cuando o donde, lo harás entendido—Harry trago saliva al ver los ojos furiosos de Draco sumándole al de Ron.

—Ese es mi problema no suyo, así que no se metan—Expreso Harry arrastrando las palabras al mas puro estilo Malfoy. Draco Por supuesto se sorprendió pero lo disimulo—Así que si no les importa quiero ir a beber un trago.

Harry salió dando un portazo dejando con la boca abierta a Ron y a Draco con los ojos abiertos. Ambos sorprendidos se vieron un momento y supieron que hacer, seguirían con el plan.

.

.

.

_**24 horas antes de la boda**_

**Dublín **

Hermione estaba nerviosa y a la vez triste, al día siguiente seria su boda, la más perfecta. Sin embargo, a pesar de contarle sus problemas a las chicas y que ellas le apoyaran, Harry no cambio de opinión y seguía sin tocarla.

Ese día como costumbre en cualquier boda se haría la despedida de soltera. Estaba lista, vestida con una minifalda, una blusa strapple que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, 2 botas negras de tacones de 8 cm y su hermoso cabello cayendo en suaves rizos, maquillada de forma sencilla todo obra de Luna y Ginny, le habían convencido que hoy era el ultimo día que seria soltera y tenia que disfrutarlo al máximo. Hermione al principio se negó pensando en Harry, en lo que diría, mas las chicas le aseguraron que el haría lo mismo solo que puros hombres estarían.

Hermione escucho el claxon del carro de Ginny sonar y con la sonrisa mas falsa se despidió de su madre (aun así Jane se preocupo pues sabia que su pequeña estaba incomoda) y salió a la intemperie a las afueras de la casa de sus padres (como era costumbre los novios tenían que encontrarse en la iglesia y no dormir juntos ya que según las creencias era de mala suerte)

En el carro se encontraban las gemelas Patil, Luna y una chica a la que no reconocía, en el asiento delantero estaba el buen John que tenia 1 año que las chicas no le veían, pero sabían que el trabaja incansablemente en el parlamento mágico, aun era novio del chico ex Ravenclaw y ahora era el padrino de Hermione, en el volante se encontraba Ginny que platicaba con Luna y las gemelas

—¡Vamos Mione apúrate!—Grito John las chicas rieron como posesas por un chiste que conto Padma para después todas en conjunto girar sus cabezas y gritar al mismo tiempo.

—¡LIVING LA VIDA LOCA!—Hermione sonrió divertida y se subió al lujoso coche de Ginny un BMW descapotable color Negro, regalo de Draco.

Se dirigieron al pub del momento llamado P3 en honor a los hermanos Peverell el cual sus dueños eran Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, ellos sabían que era la despedida de solteros de sus amigos por lo tanto les tenia preparado una sorpresa.

El lugar era impresionante, se llenaba todos los días de Gente mágica y no mágica, tenia 4 pisos en el primero se encontraba un escenario el cual los bailarines hacían sus shows, a parte de la pista de baile en el segundo complementaba al primero mas tenia los privados en el cual tenias que reservar, el tercer piso te dirigías hasta la tranquilidad del lugar mas bien era mas privado aun pues era solo para parejas o personas que prefieran un buen café o cerveza y platicar sin el ruido de la musica y el ultimo piso era una especie de habitación se adaptaba a las necesidades de las personas mas solo se le permitía a una pareja rentar el espacio.

Hermione disfrutaba del lugar, bailaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música salsera junto con Ginny. Luna y Parvati se dirigían a la barra por más bebidas, John y Padma caminaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta a los camerinos donde los bailarines estaban listos para el Show

—¿Están seguros de esto?—Pregunto preocupado un chico vestido de policía

—por supuesto—Aseguro John—No te preocupes ella caerá rendida a tus pies

—Pero…—el policía quiso refutar pero su amigo vaquero le interrumpió

—Ya es hora, ¡todos fuera!—

—Que empiece la función—Susurro divertido un chico rubio que terminaba de cerrar su ropa de doctor

La chica desconocida resulto ser Hanna Abbot la cual hacia señas a los dueños del lugar, Dean al comprender lo que significaban ordeno apagar la música y poner una silla en medio del escenario

—Que empiece la función—Susurro Ginny, Hermione escucho lo que su amiga decía y frunció el ceño intrigado.

—¿Qué decias Ginny?—Ginny quiso darse de golpes en la mesa por no cerrar la bocota e inocentemente pregunto

—¿Decias algo Hermione?

—No, se supone que tu…—Ginny miraba expectante a la castaña que negó haciendo un gesto con la mano—Olvidalo

—¡Buenas noches Damas y caballeros!—Hablo el presentador, los amigos se reunieron a la mesa donde se encontraba Hanna

—¡Esta noche es un dia especial, me avisaron por allí que una señorita deja la soltería mañana, es por eso que habrá un show especial para ella, pero antes ¿donde se encuentra Hermione Granger?—La luz que antes iluminaba solo al presentador cambio en busca de una Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos, al encontrarla se escucho la música de la marcha nupcia.

a castaña negaba con la cabeza reticente de subir al escenario mientras las personas le vitoreaba y aplaudían animándola a subir, sus amigas la empujaban al escenario obligándola a subir y sentarse en la silla.

—¡Muy bien Damas y Caballeros! ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FUNCION!—Hermione miraba furiosamente a sus amigos que tenían una sonrisota divertida en el rostro.

En instantes su furia cambio a la sorpresa al visualizar a 5 hombres vestidos de policía, bombero, vaquero, doctor y obrero todos ellos sexys. Rodearon a Hermione que no sabía como actuar ante el espectáculo y se empezaron a desvestir al ritmo de la música de Chayanne escuchando los gritos y chiflidos animados por parte del publico.

Hermione se encontraba estática, nerviosa y se agarraba fuertemente de la silla como si fuera su salvación—_Juro que esta me las pagan_—Pensó.

De pronto asustada se percato que el chico policía en calzoncillos rojos se acercaba a ella sigilosamente como un león que disfrutaba del nerviosismo de su presa, no le reconocía pero este tenia una sonrisa torcida y traviesa dibujándole el rostro a pesar de la oscuridad y las luces intermitentes que impedía visualizar bien a las persona.

Más fuerte se agarro de la silla mas el chicos la obligo a levantarse, se restregó a ella y obligo a sus manos tocar las nalgas fuertes y firmes del joven. Hermione se ruborizo cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música Provocame de Chayanne. Sin embargo el policía le obligo a abrirlos y la miro directamente a los ojos percatándose que tenía el mismo color que el de su futuro esposo.

Mas asustada aun pensó en Harry alejando sus manos del cuerpo del muchacho le dio la espalda dispuesta a correr y alejarse del escenario mas el policía tenia otros planes pues la abrazo y movió las caderas obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. Los otros chicos mientras tanto seguían entreteniendo a las personas.

Hermione temía a lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo pues al estar en celibato, la excitación subía muy rápido al percatarse de la erección del chico, no quería cometer una locura, pero el deseo nublaba su racionalidad y mas al percibir las manos del policía en su cintura y su aliento mentolado golpeándole en el oído.

—estas detenida preciosura—susurro el policía con voz ronca, Hermione al estar encegada por el deseo no se percato del brillo en los ojos verde del joven ni mucho menos que su voz era similar al de Harry

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro y se estaba besando con el desconocido, el cual la sostenía con fuerza mientras devoraba sus labios. Gimió bajito cuando sintió los besos en su cuello, el ojiverde gruño demandando mas por que necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, adorarla. Si no fuera por los gritos de sus amigas buscándola, esos besos habrían llegado a mas, otro gruñido salió de los labios del chico que siguió besándola con fuerza mientras Hermione pareció despejarse del deseo y abrió los ojos queriendo deshacerse de los brazos que la tenían a presada contra la pared mas el le impedía cualquier escapatoria, recordó a Harry y de pronto todo se volvió tristeza pero el policía se acerco de nuevo a su oído

—Te deseo. Te necesito—la castaña asustada y aprovechando la distracción del joven cuando golpearon la puerta, se deshizo de el y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, no sabia en que momento camino hasta los camerinos pero si sabia que presa del deseo, de la lujuria se dejo llevar sin importarle su reputación, la boda, sus padres pero sobretodo a Harry

Con las lagrimas recorriendo incontrolables sus mejillas vio las palabras-**Salida de emergencia**-sin importarle sus amigas, salió del pub y se desapareció. Sin embargo si se hubiese por un momento detenido o darle la oportunidad al policía de hablar se habría percatado que era Harry, Que Neville era el bombero, Draco el doctor, Ron el vaquero y John el obrero

También se hubiese percatado que Harry quería reconciliarse con ella antes de la boda, que quería decirle quien era el, pero también a Harry el celibato que se autoimpuso, le hizo perder la cabeza al besarla mientras el deseo y la lujuria crecían como un fuego que recorría su cuerpo

Hermione toda llorosa se encerró en su habitación, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, ella siendo tan sensata se dejo llevar, no se reconocía, se sentía culpable por lo que el policía le hizo sentir

No podía continuar con la boda, no podría ver a los ojos a Harry, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía tampoco podía continuar si Harry se enteraba de su desliz

Si Harry la dejaba se lo tenia bien merecido por lujuriosa.

El sonido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, pero no fue a abrir, minutos después escucho los gritos de sus amigas llamándola, ella se acurruco en su cama en posición fetal llorando silenciosamente

Del otro lado de la puerta una preocupada madre, una alterada Ginny, llorosa Luna y un triste John escuchaban los pequeños gimoteos que su amiga castaña profería

John se separo del grupo que quería entrar a consolarla, invocando su patronus le conto a Harry la situación en la que su prometida estaba.

Hermione vio como el patronus de Harry se materializaba, asustada y dolida lloro aun mas—Harry ya se entero—Susurro con la voz ronca, pensó que el estaba molesto pero se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras dulces que el ciervo transmitió

—¡Hola preciosa! ¿te divertiste? Me imagino que si. Sabes yo igual me divertí, fui a una fiesta que organizaron mis amigos, pero ellos me obligaron a disfrazarme como un policía sexy y seducir a una hermosa castaña, también era su despedida de soltera.

Oh las casualidades de la vida, no te molestes fue solo un juego, a la única persona que yo seduciría y amaría seria a ti Mione.

Te amo y quiero verte mañana vestida de novia, con un nuevo apellido futura señora Potter

Adiós amor, hasta mañana y sueña con los angelitos si me ves en tus sueños sabrás que estoy cuidando de ti—

Hermione paso de sorprendida a aliviada para luego sentir la furia recorriendo su cuerpo, oh esos amigos suyos que hicieron que ella se sintiera culpable, ambos ella y Harry fueron victimas de un juego macabro, pero luego se vengaría.

Ya mas tranquila se acomodo en la cama y vio el reloj a su lado en la mesita de noche que marcaba las 3 de la madrugada, tenia que dormir, no quería llegar a su boda ojerosa y cansada

—Te amo mi policía—susurro al aire cerrando sus ojos. En la ventana y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se encontraba flotando en su escoba. Aliviado de que todo se arreglara y percatándose que su prometida estaba dormida se fue al hotel en el cual se hospedaba para descansar ya que al día siguiente todo seria un ajetreo, las horas para que Mione sea su esposa se acercaba.

***Fin del capitulo***

**H**

**Y**

**H**

* * *

><p><strong>Holas! Aquí tienen el primer epilogo de esta historia, se supone que les dije que el 14 tendrian el epilogo, pero como comente en mi otra historia, mi lap murió y perdi absolutamente todos los capitulos que tenia guardados, este epilogo ya estaba casi terminado para decir fin, sin embargo al perderlo y perder unas cuantas ideas tuve que extenderlo pues otras llegaron en camino. Es por eso que tendrá 2 epilogos.<strong>

**Hasta ahora este capitulo ha sido el mas largo que he escrito, mas no dudo que la segunda también tendrá una gran longitud**

**Se que me tardare en traerles la otra parte, pues estoy en un ciber escribiendo poco a poquito, de echo creo que ya gaste mis 50 pesos para terminar el capitulo.**

**Mas no se preocupen, no les aseguro cuando lo tendre, tratare de terminarlo, pero verán el fin de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por tener la historia en sus favoritos, por ponerlo en alertas y también gracias por sus comentarios que aunque a veces no actualizaba cuando decía, me seguían al pie de la letra.**

**Igualmente agradezco a los lectores silencioso, pues aunque no comenten se los felices que se sentían al ver nueva publicación. Tambien agradezco a esas personas que me amenazaron por tener listo el epilogo.**

**Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿que epilogo les gusto el mio o el de Harry? Háganmelo saber para decirle a Harry si es o no un buen contador de historias XD jejej**

**Bueno me despido y nos leemos a la próxima (rueguen que tenga nueva lap para escribir la segunda parte que esta en mi libreta)**

**Hasta la Proxima**


End file.
